Shugo Chara Love
by animelover276
Summary: Hinamori Amu, Yuiki Yaya, and Mashiro Rima are the new students in Seiyo High. Then they meet Hotori Tadase, Kukai Souma, and Fujisaki Nagihiko. What will happen? Will love spread? Read to find out! Tadamu, Rimahiko, and Kukaya.
1. the new girls in school

Chapter 1: the new girls in school

**Kukai p.o.v**

Nagihiko, Tadase, and I were walking to school when we heard whispers about new students.

"Hey did you hear?" said a third grade girl.

"Yea there are three new students today." Said a second grade boy.

"New students?" asked Tadase.

"I didn't hear." said Nagihiko. Neither did I. We looked at the gate to see three girls walk in. One had orange hair, like me, except lighter, One had pale blonde hair, and the one in the middle had pink hair.

"Hey Kukai." said Daichi, my guardian character. Yes I have a guardian character, so do Nagihiko and Tadase. Tadase's guardian character was Kiseki. His dream to have world domination(which was weird) and Nagihiko's guardian character was Rhythm. His dream was to act more like a boy, even though he was one but he was raised as a girl.

"What?" I asked.

"I sense guardian characters from them." said Kiseki. He was right. I saw a guardian character dressed up as a baby behind the light red-head, one in a clown suit behind the blonde one, and three guardian characters, one wearing a cheerleading outfit, one wearing a regular top and jeans, one wearing a maids outfit, and the other wearing a yellow cutoff and a skirt with a microphone up to her mouth behind the pink haired girl.**(I can't really tell what Dia wears)**I was about to go over there and talk to them until Nagihiko and Tadase pulled me over to our next class.

"Children, we have new students today." said Sensei. The students walked in and do I have to say who they were?

**Tadase p.o.v**

The students who walked in were the three girls we saw. "Girls introduce yourselves." said Sensei.

"I'm Yuiki Yaya-chan." said the orange-haired girl.

"I'm Mashiro Rima-tan." said the blonde one.

"And I'm Hinamori Amu-san." said the pink-haired one. _Hinamori Amu?_ That's a cute name for someone cute.

**Nagihiko p.o.v**

"girls you can sit next to Hotori-kun, Fujisaki-kun, and Souma-kun." said Sensei and the blonde girl sat by me while the other girls sat next to Hotori-kun and Souma-kun. "Hey I'm Nagihiko." I said.

"I'm Rima." said the girl. That's a pretty name. Then I saw a boy with brown hair staring at Rima. What was his name? Oh yeah Kirishima-kun. Then he looked at me and mouthed _back off. _I had no idea what he was talking about.

**Kukai p.o.v**

The light red-head sat next to me. "Hey I'm Kukai." i said.

"I'm Yaya." she said. She looked really cute. "Yaya-tan there's something different about him-dechu." said her guardian character. I pretended to have a confused face. "Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"No one. Pepe-chan be quiet until break." said Yaya and went back to her work. So her guardian character's name is Pepe. I have to talk to her during break. Kairi, who was a few seats away from me, mouthed the words _she's mine_. His guardian character,Musashi, nodded his head. I had no idea what they were talking about.

**Tadase p.o.v**

The girl with the pink hair sat next to me. "Hi I'm Hinamori Amu, But you can call me Amu-chan." she said.

"I'm Tadase." I said. I saw the pink guardian character fly up behind her. "Amu-chan, I sense something different about him." she said.

"What do you know?" asked Amu-chan.

"We sense a guardan character." said the blue one. I gave her a questioning look. "Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"Oh no-nothing. Be quiet all 4 of you." stammered Amu-chan. I saw Tsukiyomi Ikuto and his guardian character,Yoru, wink at Amu-chan. He mouthed to me_ touch her and you're dead_. I thought he was going crazy for some reason.

**Me: Hey guys it's me. I just want you know, like in the summary, this is a tadamu, kukaya, and rimahiko story so I just want to say sorry to all of the amuto, kutau, yairi,and kukamu fans. It's not I don't like those couples, it's just i think that tadamu and kukaya are better. I think that everyone likes rimahiko so I have nothing to say about that couple. Stay tuned for chapter 2: explaination time. also i made everyone the same age and made them go to the same school.**


	2. explanations the OTHER boys and girls

Chapter 2: explanation time and the OTHER boys and girls

**Nagihiko p.o.v**

Souma-kun, Hotori-kun, and I walked over to the girls during break. "Hey guys what is it?" asked Hinamori Amu.

"We need to ask you something." said Kukai.

"What?' asked Rima.

"Is it true you have guardian characters?" I asked. The girls stood there frozen to the spot. "How did you know?" asked Yuiki Yaya.

"We have guardian characters too." said Hotori-kun and Kiseki, Rhythm, and Daichi came out. The girls had surprised faces. "I thought we were the only ones." said Rima.

"Who are your guardian characters?" asked Hinamori Amu.

"My guardian character's name is Daichi." Said Souma-kun.

"Yo I'm Kukai's dream to be good at sports." Said Daichi.

"This is Kiseki." said Hotori-kun.

"I'm Tadase's dream to be stronger and HAVE WORLD DOMINATION!" yelled Kiseki and started laughing evily. We all sweatdropped.

"I'm Rhythm." said Rhythm. The boys and I looked really worried about what he was going to say. "I'm Nagihiko's dream to be awesome at sports too." He said. Thank god he said that.

"So where are yours?" asked Hotori-kun. Then I saw six guardian character come up from behind him. "I knew there was something strange about him-dechu." said the baby.

"This is Pepe-chan, my dream to be a baby." said Yuiki Yaya.

"I'm Kusukusu, Rima's dream to make people laugh." said the clown.

"KUSUKUSU!" yelled Rima, who was embarrased.

"The other four are mine." said Hinamori Amu.

"I'm Ran, Amu-chan's dream to be more athletic." said the pink one.

"I'm Miki, Amu-chan's dream to be an artist." said the blue one.

"I'm Su, Amu-chan's dream to be more girly." said the green one.

"And I'm Dia. I represent Amu-chan's radiance." said the yellow one.

"I'm Musashi."

"And I'm Yoru!" said Musashi and Yoru, who popped out of nowhere. I saw Ikuto, Kairi, and Kirishima-kun follow. "Somehow I can see guardian characters." said Kirishima-kun.

"Um who are you?" asked Rima.

**Amu p.o.v**

"Um who are you?" asked Rima. Me and Yaya looked confused.

"I'm Ikuto." said the navy blue-haired one not taking his eyes off of me.

"I'm Kairi." said the dark green-haired boy looking at Yaya.

"I'm Kirishima-kun." said the brown-haired boy looking at Rima. Out of nowhere, we saw three girls walk over: one with blonde hair in two long pigtails, one with black hair in a ponytail to the side, and the other one with red curly hair. We also saw that two of the girls had guardian characters.

"Hey Kukai." said the Blonde one.

"Hi Nagi." said the girl with black hair.

"Hi Tadase-sama." said the Red head.

"God help us." I heard Kukai mutter.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Our worst nightmares." said Nagihiko.

"I'm Hoshina Utau." said the Blonde one.

"I'm Yukinari Akisa." said the one with Black hair.

"And I'm Yamabuki Saaya." said the Red head.

"I'm Il and this is El." said the Devil guardian character.

"Pleasure." said the Angel character.

"I'm Kita." said the guardian character dressed as a popstar.

"Well if it isn't the female singer Yukinari Akisa." said Nagihiko. Then a blue star appeared on Yukinari-san's cheek. "I am _not _just a singer. I am the famous popstar, Yukinari Akisa." she said. We all sweatdropped.

"You triggered her again." said Tadase-kun.

"I know." said Nagihiko.

"Dude don't pull the trigger." said Kukai.

"Come my managers. We must leave this horrid place and head to the stage." said Yukinari-san and she and the other girls left.

"Did she just character change?" I asked. The boys nodded their heads.

"Yea. Souma-kun does it all the time when he plays sports." said Tadase-kun.

"Like a certain someone I know." I said looking at Ran with an evil glare.

"So you girls want a tour of the school?' asked Nagihiko.

"Sure." said Yaya.

"I guess." said Rima.

"Hey where did Sanjo-kun, Ikuto, and Kirishima-kun go?" asked Kukai. We looked around for them. "Probably somewhere we don't know." said Tadase-kun. So we took the tour. Then it was after school.

"Hey Yaya, wanna walk home with me?" asked Kukai.

"Cool." said Yaya and she, Kukai, Pepe, and Daichi walked down the road together.

"Hey Rima-chan. Wanna come with me?" asked Nagihiko.

"I guess." said Rima so she, Nagihiko, Kusukusu, and Rhythm walked away.

"Amu-chan." said Tadase-kun. I turned. "Yea?" I asked.

"You wanna get some ice cream?" He asked. I blushed a little.

"Sure." I said and we went to the park.

**me: Hey you guys. Wow this is really going good. We met the boys, the girls, the girls who want the boys, and the guardian characters. Thank you Rhythm for having that excuse. Stay tuned for chapter 3: DON'T SAY PRINCE!**


	3. DON'T SAY PRINCE!

chapter 3: DON'T SAY PRINCE!

**Nagihiko p.o.v**

We hung out with the girls the next day, which was Sunday. We were bored and had nothing to do, so we went to the mall. As we were walking, we saw this play called The Frog Prince.

"Hey look it's that famous play." said Yaya.

"The Frog Prince." said Amu-chan. Me and Souma-kun froze. Damn she said _prince._

"Did you just say _prince_?" Asked Hotori-kun as he character changed. The girls looked shocked.

"Don't say prince!" Me and Souma-kun yelled.

"I AM NO MERE PRINCE! I AM A KING!" yells Hotori-kun. "NOW BOW DOWN LOYAL SUBJECTS!" Then he started to laugh evily again. We sweatdropped.

"Um what was his dream again?" asked Rima.

"To have world domination." said Souma-kun.

"Whatever you do, don't say prince." I said.

"Cause he'll character change?" asked Yaya-chan.

"Will he return to normal?" asked Amu-chan.

"Soon." said Kukai. Then we saw Hotori-kun cuddled up in a corner. "Sorry you had to see that." he said.

"Don't apologize." I said.

"Hey Amu-sempai!" yelled a voice. We turned and saw a girl with red hair in two buns and yellow eyes. We also saw our friend, Hikaru-kun, with her.

"Rikka." said Amu-chan.

"Who is that?" asked Souma-kun.

"Our friend Rikka tan." said Yaya-chan.

"Hey Hikaru-kun." I said.

"Hello. Who are these girls?" He asked.

"This is Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima, and Yuiki Yaya." said Hotori-kun recovering from the character change.

"Hello I'm Ichinomiya Hikaru."

"Hi I'm Hiragi Rikka." said the girl.

"Nice to meet you." said Souma-kun. The girls explained how they met Rikka-chan. The day went just great. Well not really. First off, the girls kept saying the P word**(If you know what I mean, post it in your reviews please) **and Hotori-kun kept Character changing.

"THERE'S MY PRINCE!" yelled a voice that made Hotori-kun Character change again. But it wasn't one of the girls. It was none other than Yamabuki Saaya, along with Utau, and Akisa.

"Oh crap." I said.

"Hi Nagi." said Akisa clutching to my arm.

"I told you not to freakin call me that." I said getting her off of me.

"Yea only I can call him that." said Rima-chan. Then she started blushing.

"What do you mean _you_? You're not his girlfriend." said Akisa.

"Um yes I am." said Rima-chan.

"Then prove it." said Akisa.

**Rima p.o.v**

What Akisa said made me blush like crazy. I turned to Nagihiko and. . . kissed him. I didn't see where Akisa went cause I was too busy kissing Nagihiko. We broke apart and started blushing as red as a tomato. The other looked at us with dropped jaws.

"O." said Amu.

"M." said Kukai.

"G!" everyone yelled but Yaya was the loudest.

"Shut up!" Me and Nagihiko yelled.

"Didn't know you had it in you Rima." said Rikka.

"Shut up Rikka!" I yelled.

"Yea she was just helping me out." said Nagihiko. We were still blushing the whole time we were there. By that time, my mom called asking me where I was.

"Ok I'm coming." I said then hung up. "Sorry guys I gotta go home."

"Want me to come with you?" asked Nagihiko. I nodded and headed to my house. We walked in to see my parents fighting again. "Rima where have you been?" asked my mom.

"At the mall with my friends." I said. She looked at Nagihiko. "who's he?" she asked.

"This is my friend Nagihiko from school." I said.

"Nice to meet you." said Nagihiko. My parents looked calm and frustrated at the same time. "I was just walking her home." said Nagihiko.

"He's harmless." I said. Then my parents sighed. "Thank you for walking her home." said my mother.

"You're welcome." said Nagihiko and walked towards the door. "Bye Rima-chan."

"Bye Nagihiko." I said and he left.

**Nagihiko p.o.v**

Rhythm and I were leaving Rima-chan's house until we saw Hotori-kun and Kiseki. "Hey Kiseki!" yelled Rhythm.

"Oh hello Fujisaki-kun." said Hotori-kun.

"Hey." I said.

"So Mashiro-san isn't with you?"

"No."

"Really cause Yuiki-chan wanted to know what happened between you two." I started to blush. "Nothing happened." I said.

**Me: Ok somehow I put in a little Rimahiko in it but so what. At least I had some people say the P word. Stay tuned for chapter 4: Tadase and Amu's first date.**


	4. Tadase and Amu's first date

Chapter 4: Tadase and Amu's first date

**Amu POV**

It was after school and I was walking home until I ran into Tadase-kun. "Hello Amu-chan." He said.

"Hey." I blushed. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia looked suspicious. "I was wondering." said Tadase-kun. "Would you go out with me tomorrow?" I started to blush really red and the girls looked shocked.

"I forgot to buy something and I was wondering if you would come along with me." said Tadase-kun. Kiseki nodded his head.

"A shopping date." said Su.

"Not really." I said. So we went to the mall so we could shop. We went to a few stores before passing a store that had some cute stuff. "Want to take a look?" he asked. I nodded as we entered the shop. There was alot of cute jewelry their and I looked at a really cute barette that would match my outfit. "This looks cool." I said. I tried it on and the girls gave me a thumbs up. Tadase-kun looked and had a light blush on his face.

"It looks good." he said. I blushed as I went to the cashier. We left and headed for home. We walked by my house and my little sister,Ami, ran out.

"Onii-chan is that your boyfriend!?" she asked. Then I heard a yell from my dad. Tadase-kun and I blushed. "Ami, you have the wrong idea." I said.

"Yea Amu-chan and Tadase-kun are friends." said Ran.

"That's not what I think." said Ami. She walked back in the house and left me and Tadase-kun. Then we saw a Guardian character that was dressed like Yukinari-san's, except it wore a pink shirt and black vest along with a black skirt with pink lace on the bottom and black boots. She was also wearing a hat with a pink 6 pointed star on it.

"Hello my name is Tika." said the Guardian Character.

"Ami when did you get a Guardian Character?" I asked.

"Last week but I didn't want to tell you." said Ami.

"You could have told us." said Ran. After the Guardian Characters did ther introductions, Tadase-kun and Kiseki left.

The next day, Yaya and Rima ran over to me. "Amu-chi we heard everything about your date with Tadase." said Yaya.

"I hate to say it but I have to agree." said Rima.

"Guys it wasn't a date." I said.

"Yes it was." said Miki.

"A shopping date." said Ran.

"Give us info." said Yaya and Rima with fiery eyes. I told them that we went shopping and he walked me home. "Also Ami has a Guardian Character." I said.

"Really?" said a voice. Tadase-kun came out from behind us. "Well then we'll just leave you two alone." said Yaya. "Come on Rima-tan." She and Rima walked off, leaving me with Tadase-kun. "Hello Amu-chan." he said.

"Hey." I said.

"What's with this atmosphere?" asked Ran.

"It's so intense." said Miki.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Tadase-kun chuckled a bit, making me blush. "Come on let's get to class." he said.

"Hey where's Souma-kun?" asked Nagihiko.

"His family is on a trip and won't be back until Monday." said Tadase-kun.

"Not fair he didn't tell us." said Yaya.

"Worried?" asked Rima.

"No just wondering." said Yaya.

"Yea-dechu." said Pepe.

"I agree with the commoner." said Kiseki. "Why didn't that subject leave without telling us first?" We all sweatdropped.

"Daichi better tell me what happens." said Ran.

"Why? You worried about him?" I asked.

"N-no." she said.

"And I thought I was the boy-crazy one." said Miki.

**Me: Damn Kukai's on a trip. Well he'll be back. Sorry forgot the ages:**

**Kukai-18**

**Rikka-15**

**Hikaru-15**

**Yaya-16**

**Saaya-16**

**Ikuto-18**

**Everyone else-17**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Rimahiko all the way.**


	5. Rimahiko all the way

Chapter 5: Rimahiko all the way

**Rima POV**

Nagihiko was walking me home for the 5th time this week. Kusukusu and Rhythm started to get suspicious. When we got home, I said good-bye and he left. I went to my room to watch TV. I always have my TV on TruTV. I was watching World's Dumbest Brawlers until my mom called me. I walked downstairs and saw my parents fighting again. "Um do you need anything?" I asked. My parents turned to look at me.

"Rima can you turn this form into school tomorrow?" asked mom. She gave me a letter and went back to arguing. I went up to my room and looked at the letter. It was just a letter saying my parents allowed me to go to the field trip next week. We were going to a Japanese movie studio to see how they make the Godzilla movies**(those are awesome movies)**.

The next day I turned in the letter and went to class. "Hey Rima-chan, are you going to the field trip tomorrow?" asked Nagihiko. I nodded my head and Yaya went and hugged me. "That's great Rima-tan." she said.

"We're going too." said Kukai.

"Why must I , the king, going on a child's field trip?" asked Kiseki.

"Because you hang out with a kid." said Ran.

"Tadase is not a kid." said Kiseki. "He is a noble prince."

"Damn you Kiseki." said Amu as Tadase Character Changed again(for like the millionth time). I got a bucket and put it over his head. Three seconds later, he was back to normal. "Let's bring this just in case." I said. At break time, Nagihiko pulled me in the hall. "What?" I asked.

"Sorry for saying this out of the blue but." Nagihiko started to blush really red. "Will you go out with me?" he asked. I started to blush. "You mean hang out?" I asked.

"I mean a real date." said Nagihiko and he started blushing really hard. We went back into the classroom and Yaya was all up in our faces. "What did you guys do?" she asked.

"Yea-dechu." said Pepe.

"Nothing." I blushed. The next few classes went by really fast. Next thing you know it, school was over. Nagihiko and I were walking home with Kusukusu and Rhythm following. "So where should we meet up?" I asked.

"At the park." said Nagihiko.

"At 4:00." said Kusukusu then started giggling. When I was home, I ran into my room giggling my ass off. "Wow you must be really happy Rima." said Kusukusu. I nodded.

"Yea this is my first date." I said. "I have to make it perfect." So I changed into my favorite outfit: A one-sleeve yellow shirt, a white skirt, black sandles, and my favorite bracelet. I walked downstairs and saw my parents fighting again. I reached for the door handle until my mom asked "Rima where are you going?"

"To hang out with my friends." I said.

"Just be sure to be home by 7." said my dad. I nodded as I walked out to meet Nagihiko. He was wearing a white blouse, jeans, black shoes, and a purple tie. We left and headed for the movies to watch Godzilla: Final Wars**(Even though that's on DVD I don't care)**. We went home after. We reached my house and I was about to walk in until Nagihiko said "Bye Rima-chan." He went over and kissed me**(Yea go Rimahiko!)**. I heard a gasp from the door. We broke apart and saw my parents looking. "I think I better go." said Nagihiko and he left. I went inside with my parents and for the first time: they're not fighting.

"Rima why were you with him?" asked my mom.

"You said you were hanging out with friends." said my dad.

"I know but my friends had other plans except for Nagihiko and Yaya." I lied. I'm a good liar. "Then Yaya went home and it was just us two."

"But why did you kiss him?" asked mom.

"Because we were alone." I said. "And I didn't want to express my feeling in front of everyone else."

"You see what our daughter has become?" my dad asked mom. "This is what happens when she falls in love."

"How is this my fault!?" asked mom. They were fighting until my dad said to me "You are forbidden to see that playboy again!"

"But daddy I love him!" I yelled then ran to my room crying. _I wish I could avoid conflict and inspire people._ I thought. I calmed down a little and went to bed.

**Me: Rima Your dad's a bitch. I wonder what happens next. Stay tuned for Chapter 6: A new Guardian egg(Make that two).**


	6. A new Guardian egg(make that two)

Chapter 6: A new Guardian egg(make that two)

**Rima POV**

I woke up the next morning still sad and still crying on the inside. _Well he didn't include school_ I thought as I got out of bed. I saw something fall and roll on the floor. I picked it up and it was an egg. Wait a damn minute! Is that a Guardian egg!? Kusukusu woke up and crawled out of her egg. "Rima what is-OH MY GOD!" she yelled looking at the Guardian egg. It was yellow, and had a plus sign/star pattern on it. "I must tell everyone." I said as I got dressed. I walked out to meet up with Yaya, Amu, Tadase, and Nagihiko.

"Hey Rima-chan." he said. I ignored him and said "Hi Amu."

"Hey Rima." said Amu.

"Ohayo Mashiro-san." said Tadase.

"Hey Kusukusu!" yelled Rhytnm. Kusukusu went over and whispered something. "Don't tell Nagihiko." she said. Rhythm nodded.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing." said Kusukusu. We made our way to school and met up with Kukai. We made our way to class to hear that Nikaidou-Sensei was out for today and we would get a sub. We got the sub alright and boy was she worse than Nikaidou-Sensei. During break, Nagihiko pulled me into the hall.

"Ok Rima-chan why are you ignoring me?" he asked. I turned the other way. "Rhythm I think it's time to tell Nagihiko." said Kusukusu.

"The reason why she's been ignoring you is because her parents forbidded her to see you." said Rhythm.

"Kusukusu you told!?" I yelled.

"Well we needed someone to know." said Kusukusu.

"Is that why?" asked Nagihiko. I nodded my head. "I thought they meant I can't date you again so that made me feel a little better." I said.

"But we can't go out." he said.

"As long as we were alone." I said. "We could secret date."

"That's it. Ignore all the conflicts and think happy thoughts."

"Did you say something Kusukusu?" I asked. Kusukusu shook her head no. "It was me." The Guardian egg flew out of my bag and hatched into a really pretty Guardian Character. She had on a light yellow dress, black sandals, yellow eyes, and a black headband with a plus sign on it holding her long blonde hair. "Hello I'm Mikase. Nice to meet you." she said.

"Hi I'm Kusukusu." I looked surprised. "Is that a new Guardian Character?" asked Nagihiko. I nodded. "Yea. She was born yesterday." I said.

"Better keep it hidden until you tell everyone." said Nagihiko.

"Stay hidden until I've explained everything Mikase." I said. She nodded and went back in my bag as I went back into the classroom. "Wow you two are talking to each other again." said Amu.

"What happened?" asked Yaya.

"Nothing." I said.

"Oh yea I almost forgot. I got a new Guardian egg." said Yaya pulling out a hot pink egg with a candy cane on it. "You see I wanna be a baby _and_ a candy maker." said Yaya. "So I can eats all the sweets I make!" She looked at the egg with sparkly eyes. Classes went on and pretty soon, it was after school. I was walking home with the gang and I felt really nervous.

"Rima I think it's time to tell them." said Nagihiko. I nodded. Everyone looked confused. "Well the truth is I actually have a new Guardian Character." I said. "Come on out Mikase." Mikase popped out of my bag and said hello.

"She's my dream to be happy and inspire people." I said.

"We already met her." said Nagihiko. Yaya got pissed. "No fair Rima-tan you kept it a secret from us!" she yelled. We passed my house so I said good bye to everyone and went inside to see my parents fighting again. I slipped past them and went into my room.

**Yaya POV**

Me and Kukai were the last ones to walk home. "Hey Yaya wanna go to my house?" he asked. I nodded as we headed towards his house. We walked in and we were crowded by four guys who looked like Kukai but older. "These are my brothers." said Kukai.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Kukai finally you bring a girl over." said the second oldest.

"Why did it have to take you so long?" asked the youngest.

"Shut up. Come on Yaya." said Kukai and he led me away from them. "What's up with that?" I asked.

"Yea dechu." said Pepe-chan.

"Don't know." said Kukai. He led me to his room, and it looked totally awesome! "Kukai this is your room?" I asked. He nodded. "Yea pretty impressive isn't it." he said and went to go sit on the window ledge. We went on talking and talking until he almost falls out of the window. I grabbed him and pulled him up. As I pulled him up, he fell on top of me and we...kissed. I was so embarrased we quickly broke apart. Daichi and Pepe-chan were staring at us in shock.

"Well I think it's time I went home." I blushed.

"Yea." said Kukai. We walked downstairs and out the door to my house. We were both blushing on the way home. "Well we have signs of lovey-dovey dechu." said Pepe-chan.

"You said it Pepe." said Daichi. We reached my house and I was about to walk in until I said "Bye Kukai."

"Bye Yaya." said Kukai and he and Daichi left.

**Me: Ok another chapter done. Kukaya and Rimahiko all the way home. Stay tuned for Chapter7: Kukai's Mystery Egg.**


	7. Kukai's ? Egg

Chapter 7: Kukai's ? Egg

**Amu POV**

I was walking to school with Rima, Tadase-kun, and Nagihiko until I saw Kukai and Yaya walking together holding hands. Wait a minute! Holding hands!? What happened!? Daichi and Pepe had smirks on their faces. "Hey guys you won't believe what happened yesterday-dechu." said Pepe.

"Pepe/chan don't tell them!" yelled Kukai and Yaya.

"Why what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." said Kukai and he started blushing. Same with Yaya. "Ok now I'm curious." I said. We made our way to school and they were still blushing and holding hands.

"Uh guys you're holding hands." I said.

"What!?" they yelled and broke apart. We went to class and soon, school was over.

**Kukai POV**

I was walking home very concerned. _Should I tell her or not? _I thought.

**? POV**

"Look there's the target."

"Yes I'm sure I can get an excellent egg from you."

"But he has a Guardian Character."

"So? Let's see his power."

**Kukai POV**

Somehow I ended up in the park. I sat down on a bench so I could think. "Kukai are you ok?" asked Daichi.

"Yea." I said. Then I heard a giggle from a girl with blonde hair with curls at the end. She was wearing a blue dress that had a tight black strip on her waist. "You're lost aren't you?" she asked. I looked confused.

"You want people to play soccer don't you?" she asked. How did she know my dream? Damn stalker.

"You should just play. Not take lessons or anything." she said and she pulled out this really cute necklace. I could give that to Yaya.

**Daichi POV**

I watched Kukai get drawned to the necklace. I have a strange feeling about this. Suddenly I felt like dying and I returned to my egg.

**Rima POV**

"Amu-chan I sense a ? egg!" yelled Ran. Tadase and Nagihiko looked confused. 'What no way!" I yelled.

"Lulu-chi's gonna get it!" yelled Yaya. We ran after Ran and saw Kukai. "Kukai." I said. He started to mutter to himself and a ? egg flew from behind him. "Oh my god that's Daichi!" yelled Miki. The ? egg doubled its size and smiled. "What the hell?!" yelled Nagihiko. Then the egg swallowed Kukai. "This is bad." I said. The egg hatched and Kukai was wearing a referee shirt and soccer pants and a ? on the side of his head.

_Chara nani: Soccer Dream_

"Let's go." I said. The boys nodded even though they were confused.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK!_

_Chara Nani: Platinum Royal_

_Chara Nani: Clown drop_

_Chara nani: Dear Baby_

_Chara Nani: Beat Jumper_

_Chara Nani: Amulet Heart_

I didn't know the boys could character transform. Kukai kincked a soccer ball to a group of people and they started playing. "Damn Lulu." I said.

_Juggling Party_

_Spiral Heart_

_Holy Crown_

_Blaze Shoot_

I saw that Yaya wasn't doing anything. "Yaya what's wrong with you?" asked Amu.

"I can't attack Kukai!" yelled Yaya. "He's a friend!"

"He's our friend too!" yelled Nagihiko.

"Blame Lulu that he did this!" I yelled. Then Yaya got into total-serious mode.

_Go Go Little Duckies_

The ducks got scared off because Kukai shot a ball at them. Then Yaya had enough. "Kukai why are you doing this!?" she yelled.

"Look Yaya my dream came true." said Kukai.

"You don't accomplish dreams like this!" yelled Amu.

"It doesn't matter! My dream came true!" yelled Kukai.

"Wake up Kukai this isn't you!" yelled Yaya.

"Yes it is!" Yelled Kukai and he sent another soccer ball towards Yaya.

_Tightrope Dancer_

"You make your dreams come true step by step!" yelled Yaya. "Go back to the Kukai I know and love!" She fell on her knees crying. We all looked shocked. "I love you Kukai!" she yelled. "Go back to your true self!"

"My true self?" asked Kukai and his ? turned into an X. "Amu now!" I yelled.

_Negative Heart: Lock on  
Open Heart_

The egg was cleansed and I was looking around for Lulu. Turns out she wasn't there. We looked at Kukai, who was unconsious. We put him on a park bench and waited until he woke up. "What happened?" he asked.

"We'll tell you everything later." I said.

"Thank god you're ok!" yelled Yaya and she hugged him.

"Yaya." said Kukai. "What happened?"

"Later right now all that I care about is you safe." said Yaya. Kukai started to blush a little."We'll leave you two alone." I said and Me, Amu, Tadase, and Nagihiko left.

**Yaya POV**

Rima-tan and the others left me and Kukai. "So why are you so worried about me?" asked Kukai. I started blushing. "What?" he asked.

"I love you Kukai Souma." I said at last while blushing. Kukai started blushing red as tomato. "Well truth is I love you too." he said.

"Oh Kukai." I said. I wasn't ready for what happened next. Kukai grabbed my chin and kissed me. Oh my god this is my first kiss! We broke apart blushing like crazy. "Well that was sudden." I said. Kukai nodded.

"That was very sudden dechu." said Pepe-chan.

"Oh about Daichi." I said handing Kukai the egg. Kukai dropped to his knees in shock. "Daichi." he said. I looked to see him have small tears in his eyes. That's the first time I've ever seen him cry. A teardrop fell on the egg and it started to crack. "Kukai look." I said pointing. Kukai looked up to see Daichi. "Yo Kukai this isn't like you." he said.

"DAICHI YOU'RE BACK!" yelled Kukai. I smiled while they were greeting each other. "Well we know that Daichi's ok." I said.

"Yea thanks Yaya." said Kukai.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You brought Daichi back." said Kukai and he kissed me again. Daichi looked surprised. "We'll explain dechu." said Pepe-chan. We caught up with the others at the mall. "Amu-chi!" I yelled. Amu-chi turned around. "Hey Yaya what happened?" she asked.

"Well we brought Daichi back." I said.

"Yo." said Daichi.

"And Yaya-tan and Kukai kissed a few times dechu." said Pepe-chan.

"Pepe/Chan what the hell!" me and Kukai yelled. Everyone started to aww. "Didn't know that would happen." said Tadase.

"Didn't know you had it in you Souma-kun." said Nagihiko.

"Hey shut up assholes." said Kukai, who started blushing.

**Me: OMG OMG OMG THIS IS GOLD! Kukaya all the way(favorite couple beside tadamu). Stay tuned for Chapter 8: new Character Transformations.**


	8. New Character Transformations

Chapter 8: New Character Transformations

**Amu POV**

I was walking to school with Tadase-kun, Kukai, Rima, and Nagihiko until we saw Yaya with a huge grin on her face. "Amu-chi guess what!" she yelled.

"Today's the field trip?" asked Ran.

"Yes but something else dechu." said Pepe. Yaya stepped aside and showed a Guardian Character wearing a neon pink frilly dress with a strawberry laffy taffy belt with a fireball pattern, pink mary jane shoes, and a red hat over her neon pink hair in a ponytail. "This is Candy-chan." said Yaya.

"Nice to meet you." said the Guardian Character.

"Yaya that's awesome." said Kukai. I looked at Daichi, who had hearts in his eyes(for the first time) and Pepe and Ran looked jealous. We made our way to school and saw Yamabuki-san, Utau, and Yukinari-san run up to the boys. "Oh god." said Nagihiko.

"Did you miss us?" asked Utau.

"How can I say this? No!" yelled Kukai.

"Quit denying it." said Yukinari-san.

"Quit denying what?" asked Tadase-kun.

"That you don't like us." said Yamabuki-san.

"Why the hell would they say that?" asked Rima.

"They don't love you." said Yaya.

"Oh yea like you do." said Utau.

"Ummm YES!" we yelled.

"Whatever can you sit beside us on the bus?" asked Yukinari-san.

"Hell no!" yelled Tadase-kun. We all looked shocked to see Tadase-kun saying words like that. "Oooh my Tadase-sama turned into a bad boy!" yelled Yamabuki-san.

"Shut up. We won't sit with you." said Kukai.

"Come to us when you've changed your minds." said Utau and they left. "They're a real pain in the ass dechu." said Pepe.

"Yea." said Mikase.

"Who are they?" asked Candy. We told her that they want the boys as sex toys. "That's just horrible!" she yelled.

"We know." said Nagihiko. We went to class and soon, we were lining up to see what bus we would take. Turns out, we were all on the same bus. Kukai and Yaya were in the front, Rima and Nagihiko were across from them, and me and Tadase-kun were behind Kukai and Yaya. The bus started to move and we were laughing and talking the way there.

"What do we do about those three?" asked Kukai pointing to Yamabuki-san, Yukinari-san, and Utau. "Leave them." said Daichi. We arrived 15 minutes later. We took the tour of how they made the costumes and film. Then we heard this weird sound. I looked and saw the class's heart's eggs turn into X eggs. The teachers looked shocked and tried to get the kids back to Earth.

"Amu-chan what's making that sound?" asked Miki.

"I wish I knew." I said.

"Well let's go." said Yaya.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK!_

_Chara Nani: Platinum Royal_

_Chara Nani: Beat Jumper_

_Chara Nani: Sky Jack_

_Chara Nani: Amulet Spade_

"Let's go Rima/Yaya." said Candy and Mikase.

_Rima/Yaya's Heart UNLOCK!_

_Chara Nani: Happy Drop_

_Chara Nani: Candy Baby_

Rima was wearing a sleevless light yellow dress with a smiley face on her arm, white bow, and black mary janes. Yaya was wearing a hot pink frilly dress, red hat with a rainbow-flavored lollipop, strawberry laffy taffy belt with a fireball pattern, and sundae shoes(like literally sundae shoes)

"Yaya you look cuter than Dear Baby." said Kukai.

"So you're saying Dear Baby isn't cute?" asked Yaya.

"No I didn't mean it wasn't cute." said Kukai. "I mean that you look cute as Dear Baby and Candy Baby."

"Awww thanks Kukai." said Yaya. We went to get the X eggs when we saw Utau and Yukinari-san. "Let's go." said Il.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK!_

_Chara Nani: Lunatic Charm_

_Chara Nani: Famous Popstar_

"They can Character Transform?" asked Rima.

"Now _that_ I didn't know." said Kukai.

"Do you like it Kukai?" asked Utau.

"Uh no Yaya looks cuter than that." said Kukai. Yaya looked really sad now. "Compliment for you; Insult for Utau." he said. Yaya smiled then got angry. "Listen Utau-chan Kukai doesn't like you so why don't you buzz off!" she yelled. She then had a huge blue bazooka in her hand.

_Go Go Gumball Blaster_

Three gumballs, different colors, were shot at Utau and Yukinari-san and made direct hits. "Damn Yaya." we all said.

"And now." she said.

_Sticky Taffy_

Yaya stretched her belt and sent it rolling to Utau and Yukinari-san, making them stuck. "That's how I do it!" yelled Yaya. We all stared at her in shock. "Let's go." said Kukai and we left Utau and Yukinari-san stuck in taffy. We saw the X eggs flying over a man that looked like Ikuto. He was playing a glowing purple violin. He stopped playing and the violin turned into a huge saber. Then he tried to attack us.

_Holy Crown_

_Golden Victory Shoot_

_Blaze Shoot_

The blade was heading for Me, Yaya, and Rima. We were ready for impact but the boys helped us out. "Guys." I said.

"You think we would let you get sliced to pieces?" asked Kukai.

"My turn!" yelled Yaya.

_Go Go Gumball Blaster_

_Colorful Canvas_

"Mikase what powers do I have?" asked Rima.

"You'll see." said Mikase.

_Sunny Day_

A wand appeared in Rima's hand and a bright yellow ray shot out of it and hit all the X eggs, making them freeze. "Amu now!" she yelled.

_Negative Heart: Lock On  
Open Heart_

The X eggs were purified and went back to our classmates. We then continued the tour prteneding nothing happened. _Who was that guy?_ I thought as we got on the bus after getting Godzilla Vs. Megaguirus DVD. We sat in our exact same spots as before. "Oh yea did I tell you guys this field trip proves if we graduate of not?" asked Nagihiko.

"What!?" I yelled.

"I hope I pass this year." said Kukai.

"You failed last year?" asked Yaya.

"Yea a really mean teacher kept me back last year even though I had good grades." said Kukai. We arrived at school and took our last two classes. Then school was over. I was walking home with the others and we saw a little boy that looked like Yaya. "Hi Onii-chan." he said.

"Who's this?" asked Nagihiko.

"This is my little brother Tsubasa." said Yaya.

"Are these your fwiends?" asked Tsubasa, then looked at Kukai. "Is this your boy fwiend?' Kukai and Yaya started to blush. "Tsubasa none of your buisness." she said. We left Yaya and Tsubasa and headed home.

**Me: Hope you guys liked the new Character Transformations. What will happen? Stay tuned for Chapter 9: Fujisaki Nadeshiko and a horrible breakup.**


	9. Fujisaki Nadeshiko and horrible breakup

Chapter 9: Fujisaki Nadeshiko and a horrible breakup

**Nagihiko POV**

I was walking to school with Amu-chan, Rima-chan, and Souma-kun until I saw a rumor going on saying we had a new student. "Yea I heard she's one of the Fujisakis." said a tenth-grade girl.

"Yea her name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko." said a eleventh-grade boy. I froze and looked shocked. _What when did they hear that!?_ I thought. "Hey come to think of it, Nagihiko, you look alot like Nadeshiko." said Amu-chan.

"Yea you really do." said Ran.

"Nagihiko they're onto your secret." whispered Rhythm.

"Well duh I fuckin know that." I whispered back. They went to class and soon, it was break time. I was talking to Rima-chan until Kirishima-kun dragged me into the hall. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm only gonna say this once Fujisaki." said Kirishima-kun. "Break up with Mashiro-san or I tell her your secret."

"What secret?" I asked.

"That you're Fujisaki Nadeshiko." said Kirishima-kun. How the hell did he know? "How did you-"

"I have my sources." said Kirishima-kun. "You have until Monday." He walked back into the classroom and left me there in shock. Why the hell would he do this? Rhythm looked at me and said "You can't break up with Rima."

"I know but I don't want Kirishima-kun to tell her either." I said. "She'll be pissed faster than you can Character Transform." I walked in and Rima-chan looked at me with a happy face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing don't worry." I said. It was after school and I went home and thought about what Kirishima-kun said. "I have no choice." I said.

"Nagi you're kidding right?" asked Rhythm.

"I'm not kidding." I said.

"But you'll break her heart too." he said. "Also everyone will hate you."

"No they won't." I said.

"Yes they will." said Rhythm. "Because everyone likes Rima and they think you two look good together." I froze. Damn I did not think of that. I sat on my bed and thought _Damn will I really be hated by everyone?_

The next day I had no choice but to break up with Rima-chan. I told her to meet me behind the school after class. "Yes Nagi what is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Rima-chan I'm breaking up with you." I said painfully. Rima-chan turned from happy to sad, her eyes filled with grief and pain, and Kusukusu looking sad as well. "Why?" asked Rima-chan. "We had alot of good times together."

"I'm sorry." I said. Rhythm went over to Kusukusu and hugged her. "Forgive me." I said.

"Wait you're breaking up with me and you expect me to _forgive_ you?" asked Rima-chan. "I just don't understand why the hell you would do that!"

"Rima-chan." I said.

"No it's fine with me!" she yelled. She ran off and said "It's fine with me!" I looked at her running off and thought _Damn you Kirishima-kun._ I ran home with Rhythm right behind me. "Rhythm just leave me alone." I said. and Rhythm went to his egg to sulk.

_What the hell did I do__?_

**Me: NOOOOO NOT RIMAHIKO! Sorry if the chapter was short. Stay tuned for Chapter 10: Will they EVER get back together? The answer will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	10. Will they EVER get back together?

Chapter 10: Will they EVER get back together

**Nagihiko POV**

"Hey did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Fujisaki-kun broke up with Rima-chan."

"He what!?"

"And they looked so cute together too."

"I wonder what happened."

"Spread the news."

"Look here he comes."

Everyone stared at me in hatred as I walked in the gate. I ignored it and went to Amu-chan and the others. "Ohayo Amu-chan." I said. Amu-chan looked at me the same way and walked away. _Even my friends? _I thought. The only person that would talk to me was Rhythm. "See I knew this would happen." he said.

"What would Nadeshiko do?" I asked myself as I pulled out Temari's egg. _Oh Temari_ I thought as I went to class.

**Rima POV**

I hate Nagihiko. Why the hell would he do something stupid like this? I walked into class and everyone stared at me with sorry faces. _Don't feel bad for me._ I thought as I sat in my seat next to Nagihiko.

"Rima-chan-"

"You know what just don't talk to me." I said as I copied the notes on the board. Nikaidou-sensei walked in and began the lesson. I looked at Nagihiko, who was sitting sideways. I wanted him to suffer so I kicked his balls, making him roll in the floor. Everyone looked at him with confused faces. "I didn't do it." I said.

"You go Mashiro-san/Rima/sama/chan/." Everybody whispered. We all ignored him and continued class. During break, Kirishima-kun pulled me in the hall. "Since when do you drag girls in the hallway?" I asked.

"Well now that you and Fujisaki have broken up, you can date me." he said.

"No thanks I'd rather be single." I said as I walked back into the classroom. "What was that about Rima-tan?" asked Yaya.

"Nothing." said Kusukusu. School was over and I was walking home alone. I walked through the door and saw my dad walk out with a suitcase. "Dad where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm moving out." said dad. "To get away from that sad excuse for a woman."

"Why would you say that you horrible excuse for a man!?" asked my mom. My dad's taxi arrived and he got in and the taxi drove off. I waved good bye but dad didn't seem to notice. I went to my room and cried. "Rima are you still not over the break up?" asked Kusukusu. I nodded. "Nagihiko's a bitch." I said.

"And your parents divorcing?" asked Kusukusu. I nodded to that as well. "I just wanted my parents to get along." I said and I cried even harder.

**Nagihiko POV**

For the next two months, I was beaten up, getting hit by tomatoes and trash, tripped, and cussed out by everyone. Every day when I come home, I had either trash, tomatoes, or cuts and bruises all over me. "Nagi you need to make up with Rima-chan." said Rhythm.

"Do you think I not know that?" I asked. So I tried to get her to meet with me after school, but she kept throwing away my letters. One day during break, Kusukusu flew over to us. "She said she'll meet you." she said.

"Great." said Rhythm.

"How?" I asked.

"I convinced her." said Kusukusu

"It was easy." said Mikase before going back to Rima-chan. After school, I saw Rima-chan. "Well what is this about?" she asked.

"To explain why I broke up with you." I said.

"Well I don't wanna hear it." she said then started to walk away. I grabbed her arm and said "Just hear me out ok?" She came back and said "If you love me then take this quiz." I nodded.

"Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No."

"Do you want me?"

"No."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

"Choose me or your life."

"My life."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

Kusukusu, Rhythm, Mikase, and Rima-chan looked shocked and she walked away. I grabbed her hand and said. "The reason why you don't cross my mind is because you're always on my mind." She stopped and turned to look at me. I put my hand on her cheek.

"The reason why I don't want you is because I need you." She stared in my eyes.

"The reasone why I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left." Now Rima-chan looked like she was gonna cry. Same with Kusukusu and Mikase already started crying.

"The reason why I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you." Now Rhythm was crying.

"The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is because I would do everything for you." Kusukusu started crying and Rima-chan had tears in her eyes.

"The reason why I choose my life is because you are my life." Now there were tears running down Rima-chan's face.

"And the reason why I don't like you." I put her face in my chest and hugged her tightly. "Is because I love you." I knew she was crying because my shirt was getting soaked. She pushed her face out of my chest then walked away. Then she ran back, hugged me and cried "I'm sorry Nagi!" and cried even harder. Rhythm was trying to comfort Kusukusu, but she just kept crying. "Forgive me." said Rima-chan.

"I do." I said and hugged her back.

The next day. . .

"Hey did you hear?"

"Nagihiko and Mashiro-san got back together!"

"Really!?"

"I'm so happy for them!"

"Look here they come now!"

Everyone stared at us as we entered the school. We saw Amu-chan and the others run towards us. "Rima-tan we heard you and Nagi got back together!" yelled Yaya-chan.

"Yea." I said.

"Well thank god or else we would hate you more." said Souma-kun.

**Me: So the answer is. . . . . . .YES! They got together! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 11: A tadamu fanfic.**


	11. A Tadamu FanFic(with additional Kukaya)

Chapter 11: A Tadamu fanfic(with an additional Kukaya)

**Amu POV**

It was just a normal day after school. The Guardian Characters were playing around and I was reading my favorite manga until my mom yelled "Amu-chan Tadase-kun is here!" I dropped my book and said "What!?"

"Amu-chan hurry!" yelled Ran.

"Don't you think I know that!?" I yelled while cleaning my room. I ran downstairs to see Tadase-kun and Kiseki standing at the door. "H-Hi." I stammered.

"Hey Kiseki." said Miki and Dia.

"Hello commoners." said Kiseki. We walked out and left my dad with tears in his eyes. _Man he really doesn't trust me with boys._ I thought as Tadase-kun and I went to the park. We got ice cream and went to sit on a bench. "Amu-chan do you know why I brought you here?" asked Tadase-kun. I shook my head no. Ran and the others somehow got a cone of there own(How can they? They're Guardian Characters!?)

"Well the reason why is that it would be embarrasing to tell you in front of the others." said Tadase-kun.

"Tell me what?" I asked. Tadase-kun took a deep breath. "I love you Amu-chan." he said. "I always have and I always will." I started to blush like crazy.

"Tadase what was that!?" asked Kiseki. "A king should not fall in love with a commoner!"

"Shut it Kiseki." said Miki.

"I knew this atmosphere was intense!" yelled Ran.

"Their radiances are shining brightly." said Dia.

"There's love in the air." said Su.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Then out of nowhere, Tadase-kun kissed me right on the lips. Everyone stared at us in shock. "Tadase!" yelled Kiseki.

"Shut up Kiseki!" yelled Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. We broke apart and started blushing.

The next day I was in the classroom waiting for Kukai, Yaya, and Tadase-kun. "What's wrong, Amu-chan?" asked Nagihiko.

"Nothing." I said.

"Really? You're spacing out alot." said Rima. Then I looked at the door and saw Yaya and Kukai dragging Tadase-kun. "Alright lover boy talk!" yelled Kukai.

"Did you kiss her?" asked Yaya.

"Once." said Tadase-kun.

"What's going on?" asked Rima.

"Tadase got a girlfriend." said Kukai.

"Who's the lucky girl?" asked Nagihiko. Tadase-kun started to blush before saying "Amu-chan." Everyone looked at me. "Is it true dechu?" asked Pepe.

"Of course it's true." said Mikase.

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Candy.

"Wow this is gold!" yelled Daichi giving his usual thumbs up. Tadase-kun and I started blushing as class started. Pretty soon, school was over. The gang and I were at the mall taking a look and having an afternoon snack. "Hey it's really weird." I said. Everyone looked at me with confused faces. "Rima's parents haven't called her in the past few weeks." Rima looked kinda down after I said that. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"My parents are divorced now." she said while looking at the floor. We all gave her a sorry face. Nagihiko grabbed her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek, making Rima giggle a little. "That's the Rima we all know and love." said Mikase and Kusukusu.

The next day the school newspaper was published. Everyone was reading it very excitedly. "Oh my god." said Ran.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at this article." said Miki. I read the article and it was about Nagihiko and Rima:

_Yesterday after school, Editor Wakana Minami spotted an incredibly cute and touching moment of couple Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mashiro Rima as they were behind school making up the time they have lost together these past months. The reason why they broke up is because Nagihiko was threatened by Fuyuki Kirishima._

I looked shocked as I read what Nagihiko said:

_The reason why you don't cross my mind is because you're always on my mind  
__The reason why I don't want you is because I need you  
__The reason why I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left  
__The reason why I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you  
__The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is because I would everything for you  
__The reason why I choose my life is because you are my life  
__The reason why I don't like you is because I love you_

I put the newspaper down while I thought _That's why they broke up_. I saw Tadase-kun, Yaya, and Kukai walking towards me. "Hey Amu-chi did you read the article about Rima-tan and Nagi?" asked Yaya. I nodded.

"Didn't know Fujisaki-kun had that much confidence to say all that." said Kukai.

"Would you say that if we broke up?" asked Yaya. Kukai nodded. "I would do anything for you." he said.

"Ok love birds let's get to class." said Daichi.

"Yea it's getting too lovey dovey dechu." said Pepe.

"I think it's cute." said Candy. We went to class to see Rima and Nagihiko crowded by students. "Nagihiko that was so cute!" said a girl.

"Mashiro-san I can't believe you witnessed the cutest thing ever." said one of Rima's fanboys.

"How did it feel?" asked another.

"Can you leave?" asked Rima. The crowd went back to their seats. "Hey you two." said Yaya.

"Hi Mikase, Kusukusu." said Candy.

"Hi to you too." said Mikase.

"What's up." said Rhythm.

"The sky." said Kusukusu and she started giggling. Class started and soon, school was over(seriously when do they actually study?). I was at the park with Tadase-kun, Yaya, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Rima. "So bored." said Yaya.

"You have no idea." said Kukai agreeing with his incredibly cute girlfriend.

"Amu-chan I sense an X egg!" yelled Ran.

"And it feels like there's more than one." said Miki.

"Finally some excitement!" yelled Kukai as we went to cleanse the X eggs. We saw like 40-50 X eggs and the same guy we saw at the studio**(remember in chapter 8)**.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Platinum Royal_

_Chara Nani: Clown Drop_

_Chara Nani: Candy Baby_

_Chara Nani: Beat Jumper_

_Chara Nani: Sky Jack_

_Chara Nani: Amulet Heart_

The violin turned into a saber again and it was heading right towards. . . . . . .

"Yaya watch out!" yelled Kukai. The blade was so fast that Yaya couldn't move and made a direct hit. "Did that just fucking happen!?" asked Nagihiko.

"Yaya-tan!" yelled Pepe. Kukai ran to Yaya, who was unconsious. "That's it." he said.

_Golden Victory Shoot_

"Why are we all standng here?" asked Rima. "Let's go."

_Juggling Party_

_Blaze Shoot_

_Holy Crown_

_Spiral Heart_

Well that was a stupid idea. Who the hell is this guy? I looked at saw Yoru, Ikuto's Guardian Character. "Don't attack him!" he yelled. "That's Ikuto!" What? That's Ikuto!? "Then what happened to him?" asked Nagihiko.

"And why did he attack my Yaya?" asked Kukai, who was already pissed.

"I don't know." said Yoru. Ikuto grabbed his saber/violin and headed towards him. 'Yoru watch out!" I yelled while grabbing him. "Let's finish this and get the hell out of here!" I yelled.

"But what about the X eggs?" asked Nagihiko.

"Forget about them! Look at Yaya!" I yelled while pointing to Kukai, who held Yaya in his arms. "We'll come back for them later."

_Holy Crown_

_Blaze Shoot_

_Tightrope Dancer_

_Spiral Heart_

"This is for Yaya." said Kukai.

_Golden Victory Shoot_

While the smoke was starting to clear, we got the hell out of here. We went to Yaya's house so we could recover. "Well that was surprising." I said. The others nodded. Kukai, who still held Yaya in his arms, was looking worried. "She'll be ok." said Nagihiko.

"I hope so." said Kukai.

**Me: Holy fuck it's Death Rebel. What happened to Ikuto? Sty tuned for Chapter 12: Easter Infiltration part 1.**


	12. Easter Infiltration part 1

Chapter 12: Easter Infiltration part 1

**Tadase POV**

I was running back to the park where the others were waiting. "Hey Hotori-kun where's Amu-chan and our Guardian Character?" asked Fujisaki-kun. I was still breathless. "That's why I ran here." I said. "Easter has Amu-chan and the Guardian Characters." Everyone looked at me in shock.

_Flashback_

_I was walking to Amu-chan's house to tell her everyone was waiting for her. I arrived at her house and saw a black car and Amu-chan inside it. I looked closer and saw the Guardian Characters in their eggs. As the car drove off, I ran after it._

_"Amu-chan!"_

_"Tadase-kun!"_

"We gotta save Amu-chi!" yelled Yuiki-san.

"Yea." said Souma-kun. So we went to Yuiki-san's house to discuss our plan. "So we wait til dusk." said Fujisaki-kun. So that night, we went to Easter dressed in black. "Ok everyone remember the plan?" asked Souma-kun. We nodded as we went through the air ducts.

**Rima POV**

While we were in the air ducts, I could look at everyone's faces and see that they were worried. I'm woried about Amu too so who knows what could happen to her. I followed Kukai until we stopped. "Why did we stop?" I asked.

"Rikka-chan." said Tadase. I looked past the crowd to make out Rikka's red hair. "Rikka-tan why are you in the air ducts?" asked Yaya.

"I'm looking for Hotaru." said Rikka.

"Who's Hotaru?" asked Kukai.

"My Guardian Character." said Rikka. The boys looked shocked. "Also, Hikaru disappeared so I thought Easter got him." She looked confused. "Why are you guys here?" she asked.

"Amu was taken by Easter as well." I said. Rikka's eyes widened. "Amu-senpai was taken by Easter!?"

"Quiet down or the guards will hear you." said Nagihiko. Rikka quickly shut up. "So we're looking for Amu-senpai, the Guardian Characters, and Hikaru?" she asked.

"I guess." said Kukai. We kept crawling in the air ducts until it started to creek. "Uh guys I don't think it can hold us." said Yaya. She was right. Next thing we know, we're all on the floor covered in dust. We heard footsteps so we ran. "Ok that plan failed." said Nagihiko. "Anyone up for Plan B?"

"Wait since when did we have Plan B?" I asked.

"Since before we got here." said Nagihiko. We shuck down the hallways until the alarm went off. Before we knew it, there were guards surrounding us with guns in their hands. "Hey do you guys think we have any damn weapons on us?" asked Kukai.

"Yea we're only kids dumbasses." said Nagihiko. The guards charged towards us, grabbed us, and threw us out. "I knew that was gonna happen." Said Tadase.

"Now how are we gonna get Amu-chi back?" Asked Yaya.

"We try again." Said Nagihiko.

"Can I come too?" Asked Rikka.

"Sure if you wanna know where Hikaru is." Said Kukai. So we went to Nagihiko's house. "So first Souma-kun and I will distract the guards, letting the rest of you get through the door." said Nagihiko.

"Then Yaya-senpai will disarm the security system." said Rikka. Yaya gave a thumbs up. "Then the rest of us will sneak past the guards and find Amu and the Guardian Characters." I said.

"Just don't get too reckless." said Nagihiko. So we went to our houses to change. I changed into a long-sleeve black top with a black mini skirt and leggings. I also wore a black beanie. I walked outside to meet the others. "Nagihiko was wearing a long-sleeve black top, black jeans, and a black hat**(the one he wears as Beat Jumper)**, Kukai was wearing a black hoodie, bkack jeans,two black stripes on his cheeks, and the same black hat as Nagihiko's, Tadase wore what Nagihiko was wearing, Yaya and Rikka looked like matching pairs: a long-sleeve black top, jeans, two black stripes on their cheeks, and the same hat as the boys. "Let's do this." said Yaya. So we traveled to Easter headquarters.

"Now!" yelled Nagihiko and he and Kukai ran infront of the guards and threw water balloons at them and ran away. The guards chased after them and we ran inside. After that, Yaya disarmed the security system. We snuck through the halls and waited for Kukai and Nagihiko in a storage room. Ten minutes later they opened the door and looked relieved. Nagihiko and Kukai went over to us and kissed us right on the lips. "I hate to disturb your make-out session but we have to save Amu-chan." said Tadase. We broke apart and kept moving.

"Welcome." said a voice when we entered the main room. We saw a chair turned around. It turned around and we saw. . . . . .

"Hikaru!" yelled Rikka. Hikaru looked at us with a blank face. "Y-Y-You're the Boss of Easter!?"

"Yes." said Hikaru.

"Which means." I said. "Where's Amu?"

"You mean this girl?" asked Hikaru. He pressed a button and a glass cage appeared and Amu was in it. "Amu-chan!" yelled Tadase.

"Tadase-kun." said Amu. "Guys."

"What about the Guardian Characters?" asked Kukai. Hikaru pressed another button and the Guardian eggs were in a glass box. "Give them back!" yelled Yaya.

"No." said Hikaru.

"Hikaru why are you doing this!?" asked Rikka.

"Because I'm the Boss of Easter and I do what I want." said Hikaru. Then there were guards with guns surrounding us. "Damn now what?" I asked.

"Only one thing to do." said Kukai. "Grab a gun and start shooting!" He ran to the nearest guard, grabbed the gun, and shot him dead. "Get down!" he yelled. We were on the floor while Kukai started to shoot every guard. He even shot the glass box that held the Guardian Characters. We saw Kusukusu, Candy, Ran, Miki, Kiseki, and Daichi fly towards us. "Now that that's covered." said Kukai. He aimed the gun at the glass cage that Amu was in. "Kukai don't." she yelled. Kukai fired at the bullet bounced off the cage, to the wall, to the door, and finished at Yaya's arm. "Holy shit!" yelled Kukai as he dropped the gun and ran towards Yaya. "How pitiful." said Hikaru. "Why did you shoot your friend?"

"It was an accident you hoe!" yelled Kukai.

"Let's go!" yelled Nagihiko.

"What about Amu-senpai?" asked Rikka.

"We'll come back for her later." said Nagihiko. "For now we need to get Yaya-chan some help." I felt sorry for Kukai. We left and walked to the hospital. "I'm going ahead." said Kukai.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Sky Jack_

Kukai jumped on his board and flew off. "We better catch up." said Tadase as we ran. Thirty minutes later, we arrived at the hospital to see Kukai down in the depths of despair with Daichi and Candy trying to comfort him. "You ok Kukai?" I asked.

"It's my fault." he said.

"Don't blame yourself." said Nagihiko.

"It was just an accident." said Rikka.

"Yea but I'm the one who caused it." said Kukai. I looked at his hands and Yaya's blood was on it. _Poor Yaya_. I thought.

_I just hope she's alright_

**Me: OH MY GOD YAYA GOT SHOT IN THE ARM! Pray for her everyone. Stay tuned for Chapter 13: Easter Infiltration part 2.**


	13. Easter Infiltration part 2

Chapter 13: Easter Infiltration part 2

**Yaya POV**

I woke up a few days later to see Kukai in a chair fast asleep. _He must really care about me_ I thought as I started to stroke his hair. I know he didn't mean to shoot me on purpose: It was only to save Amu-chi. I looked at my arm and it stung like crazy. _Was it really that horrible?_

**Kukai POV**

I felt someone stroking my hair. I bet it's my mom. I woke up and saw Yaya. "Yaya you ok!?" I asked.

"Yea I'm fine." she said.

"Oh thank God." I said before kissing her. I hugged her and said "Don't scare me."

"I wasn't trying to." said Yaya and she hugged me back. I heard the door open and saw the others. "Hey look Yaya-senpai's ok." said Hiragi.

"I think we're disturbing you guys." said Fujisaki.

"Yaya-chan you're ok!" yelled Candy with Daichi right behind her. "You had us scared." he said.

"You had us all scared." said Ran.

"I'm glad to see you're ok." said Miki.

"But now we need to get the others." said Tadase. So Yaya was released and we set off to Fujisaki's house. "So let's begin." he said. We headed for the door until the Guardian Characters flew in front of us. "What are you guys doing?" asked Yaya.

"We're coming too." said Kiseki.

"No way it's too dangerous." said Tadase.

"I'm going with you because I'm worried about Amu-chan." said Ran.

"We all are." said Mashiro.

"I'll allow it." said Hiragi.

"Are you serious!?" I asked.

"They still have Hotaru." said Hiragi. "What if we need to Character Transform?"

"She has a good point." said Yaya.

"Fine." said Fujisaki and we were on our way to Easter. "Let's Character Transform." said Tadase. We nodded.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Platinum Royal_

_Chara Nani: Clown Drop_

_Chara Nani: Candy Baby_

_Chara Nani: Sky Jack_

So we entered Easter. Turns out, there were no guards at the entrance. We were running down the halls until we saw Sanjo and Utau around the corner. "Let's go." said Sanjo.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Samurai Soul_

_Chara Nani: Seraphic Charm_

"Damn this isn't good." I said.

"You said it." said Fujisaki.

**Rima POV**

This isn't good. We have Utau and Kairi trying to stop us from resuing Amu and the Guardian Characters. "We have no choice but to get through by force." I said.

_Juggling Party_

"Why are you guys standing there?" I asked. The others shrugged as the started to attack.

_Golden Victory Shoot_

_Holy Crown_

_Go Go Gumball Blaster_

_White Wing_

_Thunder Blade_

It was a tough battle and Kukai and Yaya looked like they would pass out. "El switch out." said Il.

"You got it." said El.

_Chara Nani: Lunatic Charm_

"Let's finish this." said Utau.

_Nightmare Lorelei_

Now I really think we're done for.

_Holy Crown_

_Golden Victory Shoot_

Kukai and Tadase put in their attacks and finished Utau and Kairi. "That's what happens when you mess with Yaya and the Guardians!" yelled Yaya. We left them and went to the main room. "Hikaru give back Amu-chan!" yelled Tadase.

"I'm not finished yet." said Hikaru. He pressed a button and we saw Amu rise from the floor. She was wearing a long dark pink and black dress, black dress shoes, and a black cross clip in her hair. Her eyes were dull and sightless.

_Chara Nani: Death Cross_

"What did you do to Amu-chi?" asked Yaya.

"She agreed to work for Easter." said Hikaru.

"Hinamori would never do that." said Kukai.

"Too late she did." said a voice. We saw Ikuto rise from the floor.

_Chara Nani: Death Rebel_

"Let's finish these brats." he said.

"Yes." said Amu. Then a huge saber appeared in her hand. "I even have the Guardian Characters watching." said Hikaru. Then we saw the Guardian Characters, still in the glass cage, rise from the floor. "I can't believe I'm watching this." said Su.

"It's like Amu-chan has lost her radiance." said Dia.

"Go." said Hikaru. Amu and Ikuto charged at us with sabers heading towards me. "Rima-chan watch out!" yelled Nagihiko as he jumped in front of me, taking the blow from both sabers. I stood there with wide eyes as I saw him collapse on the floor. "Nagi are you ok!?" asked Yaya.

"From the looks of it, I don't think he is." said Kukai. Tears rolled down my face as I yelled out _Juggling Party._

_Go Go Gumball Blaster_

Tadase's staff turned into a sword. "That's cool." said Kukai. Tadase charged towards Amu. "Is he crazy!?" I asked. Soon, the two clashed blades. We just stood there watching and the Guardian Charcter looked worried. I looked at saw Dia return to her egg. "Guys look." I said.

"Dia!" yelled the Guardian Characters. The egg was X'ed and hatched into X Dia. She destroyed the cage and flew to Hikaru's side. "Welcome back Dia." he said.

"I am honored to be back." said Dia. We looked shocked to see Dia being X'ed again. We heard a gasp and saw Tadase hitting a blow on Amu. She dropped to the floor, eyes still dull and sightless, and blood all over her. Tadase dropped his sword, which was covered in blood. "I'm sorry Amu-chan but I had to." he said. Ran, Miki, and Su flew to Amu. "Wait you guys are still here?" I asked.

"How come when Hinamori's dead?" asked Kukai. We then saw a bright glow coming from the Humpty Lock. We looked and saw Amu's wounds closing up and her eyes weren't dull and sightless. The light went over to Nagihiko and engulfed him. _What's happening?_ I thought. The light went back to Amu and Nagihiko was standing there with no injuries on him. Then the light went to Dia and her X disappeared. We transformed back and looked to see the regular Dia. Then the light disappeared into the Humpty Lock. We looked to see Amu on the floor unconsious. "Well our work here is done." said Nagihiko. Ikuto changed back and fell to the floor unconsious.

"Yea and it was Hell." said Kukai.

"Let's get out of here." said an unknown Guardian Character with redish pink hair and a tail with a sun at the tip. "Hotaru you're back!" yelled Rikka. We left Easter and brought Amu home. "That was fun." said Yaya.

"Really?" I asked while sweatdropping.

"Let's just go home." said Kukai as we went into separate directions.

**Me: Yay they got Amu-chan! But what about her new Character transformation? And Dia was X'ed and revived again and Nagihiko almost died. I wonder what will happen next. Stay tuned for Chapter 14: You have to tell her!**


	14. You Have To Tell Her

Chapter 14: You have to tell her

**Amu POV**

I was walking to school with Tadase-kun, Kukai, and Rima until I saw a crowd in front of the gate. "What's going on?" asked Kukai. We got a closer look and saw that the gates were closed. "Don't the teachers know we need to get inside?" asked Rima.

"It's probably a lock down." said Ran.

"Then why are we locked out?" asked Miki sweatdropping. Then we saw Yaya and Nagihiko walking towards us with wide eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Look." said Yaya. I looked through the gate and saw that the school wasn't there. "What the hell?!" I asked.

"What happened?" asked Kusukusu.

"I wish I knew." said Mikase.

"The school was demolished by a giant monster dechu!" yelled Pepe.

"I don't think it was a monster." I said sweatdropping. Then the principal arrived and said something about remodeling the school or something so he said that construction would be finished in a few months. So, with nothing better to do, we went to my house. "Hi Onee-chan." said Ami.

"Welcome back." said Tika.**(Remember her Guardian Character)**

"Since when did your sister have a Guardian Character?" asked Kukai.

"Don't know." I said. "It was really surprising." We went to my room and Mom brought us some snacks. "Wait why are we at my house?" I asked.

"Because yours is the closest." said Nagihiko.

"My mom will start asking questions." said Rima.

"My bros will go crazy." said Kukai.

"My brother will start annoying us." said Yaya.

"Because I wanted to come." said Tadase-kun. I had a small blush on my face. Then Rima had to go because she had to do some errands for her mom. As soon as she walked out of the door, Nagihiko said "Thank God she left."

"Why?" asked Yaya.

"So you're finally telling them." said Kukai.

"Finally telling us what?" I asked. Nagihiko sighed. "Remember Fujisaki Nadeshiko?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Well to tell you the truth." said Nagihiko. "Nadeshiko doesn't exist." Yaya and I gasped. "Dude quit stalling." said Kukai.

"Fine." said Nagihiko. "I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko." We just sat there with our mouths open. "That's not true." said Yaya.

"It's true you look like Nadeshiko but you don't act like her." I said.

"Or can I." said Nagihiko walking out of the room. He walked back in with his hair in a ponytail and said in a high voice "It's true."

"Oh hey Nadeshiko." Yaya and I said.

"That's Fujisaki-kun." said Tadase-kun.

"What!?" we yelled.

"I told you." said Nagihiko in his normal voice.

"Well if your Nadeshiko where's Temari?" I asked. Nagihiko pulled out Temari's egg from his pocket. "She went back to her egg." he said.

"No way." said Ran.

"Poor Temari." said Su.

"Did you tell Rima-tan yet?" asked Yaya. Nagihiko shook his head no. "Come on." said Kukai. "You can't keep this from her forever."

"I know." said Nagihiko. "But I don't know what to do."

"Tell her you baka!" we yelled.

"When do I tell her?" asked Nagihiko.

"When you invite her to you house baka!"

"When do I invite her to my house?"

"On a weekend baka!"

"Which day?"

"Any day baka!"

"What about-"

"Oh hell just invite her to your house tomorrow damn it!" yelled Kukai.

"Alright alrigh Souma-kun damn." said Nagihiko.

**Nagihiko POV**

I left Amu-chan's house a little while later. I can't believe I have to tell Rima-chan that I'm Nadeshiko. "It's ok Nagihiko." said Rhythm.

"Easy for you to say." I said. I came home to see the house empty. "What the hell?" I asked myself as I walked through the halls. "Wait where's Temari?" asked Rhythm.

"She's in my pocket." I said.

"No I mean she's not there." said Rhythm. I checked my pockets to see if Rhythm was kidding. Turns out he wasn't. "Where the hell did she go!?" I exclaimed. Rhythm flew away to look for her while I searched around the house. _Oh damn where the hell_ I thought. I heard a noise in the garden and went there. I looked and saw Temari, fast asleep, on a flower bed. She woke up and said "Oh hello Nagihiko."

"Oh thank God." I said relieved. Rhythm flew over and looked relieved. "Nothing to worry about." he said.

"Yea." I said.

The next day Rima-chan came over. I noticed that Rhythm was sticking close to Mikase. _He probably likes her_ I thought as I led Rima-chan to my room. "What did you want to talk out?" she asked.

"Well it's complicated." I said. "Do you remember when we broke up"**(Chapters 9 and 10)**.

"Yea." said Rima-chan. "What was the real reason?"

"It was Kirishima-kun." I said. "He said if I didn't break up with you, he said he would tell you my secret."

"What secret?" asked Rima-chan. I took a deep breath. "The secret is that I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko." Rima-chan stared at me with wide-eyes. "Where's Temari?" she asked.

"Here I am." said Temari flying out from behind me.

"Why didn't you remember me, Amu, and Yaya?" asked Rima-chan.

"Alot of stuff happened that made me forget." I said. "After all, it was a long time ago."

"Ok." said Rima-chan. "That explains why you look like Nadeshiko."

"I'm glad you understand." I said before kissing her, making her blush. "Wait does that mean you're a crossdresser?" she asked.

"No it's my family tradition." I said. "All boys must be raised as girls to learn the female roles in traditional Japanese dances."

"Ok that explains _everything_." said Rima-chan. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what?" I asked.

"Can you be Nadeshiko for a while?" asked Rima-chan. "Please I miss her so much." I can't say no to her. 'Fine." I said as I put my hair in a ponytail. "Hello Rima-chan." I said as Nadeshiko.

"Oh my god hi Nadeshiko!" yelled Rima-chan as she hugged me. I sweatdropped. "Rima-chan let go of me or I'll cut the Nadeshiko act." I said in my normal voice.

"Don't!" she yelled, which made the Guardian Characters laugh like crazy. 'That was funny Rima!" laughed Kusukusu.

"Do it again!" laughed Rhythm.

"Please do." giggled Temari. Rima-chan and I looked at each other and laughed.

The next day, I was at the book store until I saw Amu-chan, Yaya-chan, Hotori-kun, and Souma-kun. "Hey Nagihiko." said Amu-chan.

"Hey." I said sadly.

"Don't tell me she broke up with you again." said Souma-kun.

"Got ya! Just kidding!" I yelled. Everyone sweatdropped. "So she didn't get mad?" asked Hotori-kun.

"She completely understands." I said. "And guess who's back?"

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Hello long time no see." said Temari flying out behind me. Everyone's eyes widened. "Oh my god it's Temari!" yelled Ran.

"Hey how are you?" asked Miki.

"Yo what's up?" asked Daichi.

"Hello commoner it's been a long time." said Kiseki.

"Oh Kiseki I see you never changed." said Temari. "Everyone else too."

"What happened?" asked Souma-kun.

"I don't know exactly." I said. "One minute, she was in my pocket, next thing you know, she's sleeping on one of the flower beds."

"Wow that's shocking." said Amu-chan.

"Hold on." said Yaya-chan. "Dia-chan and Temari haven't met."

"Oh you're right." I said.

"Hello I'm Dia, Amu-chan's radiance."

"I'm Temari, Nagihiko's dream to be a better dancer."

**Yaya POV**

I'm glad that Temari's back. It was after dark so I headed home. "Yaya-chan who was that?" asked Candy-chan.

"That's Temari, Nagihiko's girl Guardian Character." I said.

"Nagihiko used to be a girl named Nadeshiko." said Pepe-chan.

"How'd he pull that off?" asked Candy-chan.

"He can talk like a girl." I said. "And look like one without people thinking he was a guy."

"That's cool." said Candy-chan.

"Hey Yaya." I looked and saw. . . . . . . Kairi!? What the hell is he doing here!?**(Sorry wanted her to say that)**

"Come with me for a second." he said motioning me over. I have a bad feeling about this. So do Pepe-chan and Candy-chan.

**Me: OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT KAIRI!? What happens next? Stay tuned for Chapter 15: You're moving!? Why!? If you have a guess on who's moving, post it in your reviews.**


	15. You're moving? Why?

Chapter 15: You're moving!? Why!?

**Yaya** **POV**

I followed Kairi to an alleyway not far from my house. "Um where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." said Kairi.

"I have a bad feeling about this dechu." said Pepe-chan.

"Don't worry." said Kairi's Guardian Character. What was his name? Oh yea it was Musashi. Kairi stopped and so did I. "Why did you lead me here?" I asked.

"To tell you something about Kukai Souma." said Kairi. He doesn't know anything about Kukai. "You don't know anything." I said.

"Are you sure." asked Kairi. "I wasn't supposed to tell you but he's secretly dating Hoshina Utau." I looked at him with wide eyes. "That's not true." I said.

"And Daichi's secretly dating Il." said Musashi.

"You're lying!" yelled Candy-chan.

"Are we?" Kairi and Musashi asked together. Actually I wasn't really sure. "Now's the time Kairi." Musashi whispered. Kairi put his hands on my waist and said "You can forget about him and move on to me."

"Not happening." I said trying to get him off of me. Musashi went over to Candy-chan and kissed her cheek, making Pepe-chan scream. "What was that for!?" exclaimed Candy-chan.

"No way." I looked and saw Kukai and Daichi standing there with shocked faces. "Kukai!" I yelled while running towards him. Candy-chan flew into Daichi's arms. "What did he do?" he asked coldly.

"He said that you're secretly dating Utau-chan." I said.

"Now why would I date that slut?" asked Kukai. He let me go and I stayed close to him. Kairi went over to us and said. "You know it's true." While I was leaning on the wall, he grabbed my chin and kissed me. We broke apart as Kukai grabbed his hair. "Dude I will fucking kill you." he said.

"Why?" asked Kairi. "Because I did this?" and he kissed me again, getting Kukai pissed. Musashi went over to Candy-chan and kissed her, making Daichi's face red "I am gonna fucking kill you!" they both yelled as Kukai Character Changed and went towards Kairiwhile Daichi went towards Musashi. I was watching Kukai and Daichi beat the crap out of Kairi and Musashi. Then I saw Kairi against the wall with Kukai holding his shirt with one hand and a fist in the other. Same with Musashi and Daichi. "This is for messing with my girl." said Kukai.

"And for liking her in the first place." said Daichi.

"Don't!" yelled me and Candy-chan. Kukai and Daichi looked at us. "Yaya." said Kukai.

"Candy." said Daichi.

"They've had enough." I said.

"Please leave them alone." said Candy-chan.

"What do you know." said Kairi. "She really does like me."

"Hell yea like I would." I said. "Let's go Kukai." Kukai and Daichi let go of Kairi and Musashi and left.

**Amu POV**

The next day I was at the park with Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase-kun, and Rima. "Hey guys I have an announcement." said Kukai.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It better not be bad." said Nagihiko.

"It is." said Kukai. "I'm moving to America." We just sat there looking at him with shocked and confused faces. "No way." I said.

"You can't leave." said Rima.

"Is this true Daichi?" asked Ran.

"I'm afraid it is." said Daichi.

"Have you told Yaya-chan?" asked Nagihiko.

"I'm afraid of how she'll take it." said Kukai.

"When are you leaving?" asked Tadase-kun.

"Three weeks." said Kukai.

"You have to tell her." said Nagihiko.

"I know." said Kukai. "I'll tell her."

**Kukai POV**

Hell what am I gonna do? I was walking around the shopping place until I saw Yaya. "Hey Yaya can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Hey Kukai." she said. "Sure." I took her to an alleyway so we can talk in private. "Why did you take me here." asked Yaya. "And I have a question."

"Go ahead." I said.

"Were you really secretly dating Utau-chan?" she asked. I froze. "I used to date her." I said. "Then realized she was a slut so I broke up with her."

"Ok." said Yaya. "Now what were you saying?" I guess I have no choice. I hugged her really tight. Daichi went to hug Candy. "What is it?" asked Yaya.

"Yaya I'm moving to America." I said sadly. I stopped hugging her and saw how heartbroken she was. "So are you saying you're breaking up with me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"What no!" I quickly said.

"Why are you moving?" asked Candy.

"Kukai's oldest brother,Kaido, got a job in America." said Daichi.

"And I have to move there for him to work there." I said. Tears rolled down Yaya's face as she cried. "I know it's hard for me too." I said before hugging her again and she hugged me back. "But don't worry." I said. "I'll be thinking of you everyday."

"Thanks Kukai." said Yaya.

"So let's have the last few weeks together." I said.

"You're leaving in a few weeks!?" she asked.

"Hey my mom just told me yesterday." I said defending myself.

"Yea let's have a good time." said Yaya as she smiled a bit. Candy stopped crying and said "I'll miss you Daichi."

"Me too." said Daichi. So the next two weeks, Yaya and I went on dates 24/7. "Hey Hinamori." I said.

"Oh hey Kukai." she said.

"How did it go?" asked Fujisaki.

"It went well." I said.

"But what about what will happen the day you leave?" asked Su.

"I will miss you guys." said Miki.

"Farewell commoners." said Kiseki. We went to the basketball court and me and Fujisaki started shootong hoops. I was spinning the ball on my finger until Hinamori said "Kukai here come Utau." I switched to the finger**(If you know what I'm talking about post it in your reviews)**. "Kukai I'm so sad that you're moving."

"Me too." I said. "But I won't miss you." I showed her the ball. "You see this?" I asked. "What do you think it means?"

"It means you wanna have my kids?" asked Utau with hearts in her eyes.

"No it means fuck you get the fuck out of my face and get the fuck out of here." I said putting it up in her face. "Here comes Yaya." said Hinamori. I backed away and switched fingers. "Hi Kukai." said Yaya.

"Hey Yaya." I said. "Look at this." I said showing her.

"Oh wow that's so cool." she said amazed.

"Hmph." said Utau as she stomped off.

Then it was the day I was going to America. Yaya and the others came to say their final good-byes. "I'll miss you Daichi." said Candy kissing his cheek.

"Here's a picture to remember us." said Miki giving him a picture with all of us on it. "Thanks." I said.

"Kukai let's go." said Mom. I went over to her and said "I'm staying here."

"What!?" everyone yelled.

"Yea I'm staying." I said.

"Why?" asked Kaido.

"Because I'll be leaving behind precious things." I said. "My friends and my girlfriend." I put my hand on Yaya's waist and pulled her close.

"You'll make new friends." said Dad.

"They'll be nothing like the ones I have now." I said.

"And us Guardian Characters." said Daichi even though they can't see him. My family looked at each other for a moment. "Are you sure?" asked Mom.

"I'm not changing my mind." I said.

"Ok but just be sure to call us from time to time." said Rento. They all got in the car and drove to the airport. We all yelled and cheered as I kissed Yaya. "Party time!" yelled the Guardian Characters so we went to Hinamori's house. "Kukai I can't believe you're staying." she said.

"Nice one Souma-kun." said Tadase.

"I'm glad I'm staying." I said as I kissed Yaya. The Guardian Characters had party hats and Ami and Tika joined us as well. Later on we all went home. "Yo Kukai that was awesome." said Daichi.

"Yea." I said. "At least we don't get to leave our girls." Daichi gave me his thumbs up as we went home.

**Me: So the person who was moving was Kukai. Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned for Chapter 16: We're snowed in!? Hell no!**


	16. We're snowed in? Hell No!

Chapter 16: We're snowed in? Hell no!

**Amu POV**

It's been a few weeks after Kukai's family went to America. So the gang and I went to his place to see how he was doing. Yaya and Candy were excited.**(well duh Amu-chan they're in love with Kukai and Daichi)** It was snowing and we were worried. "Hey guys." said Kukai as we got to his house.

"Yo." said Daichi.

"Hey Kukai." I said.

"How are you?" asked Yaya.

"Fine." said Kukai. "Why?"

"We were just worried." said Nagihiko. I noticed that he brought Rhythm and Temari. We walked in and saw that it was quiet. "Aren't you lonely?" I asked.

"Not really." said Kukai. "I have Daichi." We took off our coats and realized it was colder than before. "Can someone please turn on the fucking heat!?" yelled Rima.

"I can warm you up." said Nagihiko as he pulled her close to him, making her blush. Rhythm went over to Mikase and kissed her cheek. We were bored so we wanted to watch a movie. "What movie?" I asked.

"Jurassic park 3!" Kukai yelled while grabbing the disc. We shook our head no. "That movie's too scary." said Tadase-kun.

"Who would want to see dinosaurs killing people?" asked Rima.

"Can you choose something else Kukai?" asked Yaya.

"Please Daichi?" asked Candy. Kukai and Daichi had small blushes on their faces before saying "Fine only for you."

"What about Harry Potter?" asked Nagihiko.

"Which one?" asked Kukai. "I have all eight movies."

"I choose the second." I said.

"I choose the fourth." said Kukai.

"I like the first so I'll go with that." said Rima.

"I choose the fifth." said Tadase-kun.

"I choose the third." said Yaya.

"I like the third!" yelled the Guardian Characters.

"Well The Prisoner Of Azkaban it is." said Kukai. So Tadase-kun, Nagihiko, and Kukai were popping popcorn while us girls waited along with the Guardian Characters. "So Rhythm what's going on between you and Mikase?" asked Ran.

"Nothing." said Rhythm as he started to blush. "Then why are you blushing?" asked Miki.

"No reason!" yelled Rhythm.

"Anyway Miki what about you and Kiseki dechu?" asked Pepe.

"We're just friends." said Miki.

"Why would I fall in love with a commoner?" asked Kiseki as he started blushing. The boys walked back in with the smell of popcorn and we played the film. "Oh God here's my favorite part." I said. It was the part with the Bogger and all those stupid things that people are afraid of. "Ridiculous!" yelled Ron and Rima was on the floor holding her stomach while laughing. "Are you ok Rima-chan?" asked Nagihiko.

"A spider on roller skates!" she yelled. "That's priceless!" she laughed even harder. Pretty soon, Kusukusu and the Guardian Characters were on the floor laughing and soon us. We stoped when the Bogger turned into a dementor and we started screaming**(the girls)**. The boys looked worried so they kissed us to make us stop. "Better?" asked Nagihiko. We nodded. Soon, the movie ended and I noticed a disc on Kukai's Wii. "Kukai I didn't know you had Just Dance 4." I said surprised.

"Oh you noticed." said Kukai.

"Can we play?" asked Yaya.

"Sure." said Kukai. "I have Just Dance 3 and 4, plus Michael Jackson: The Experience."

"Sweet." we all said. So we put on Just Dance 4. We played Super Bass be Nicki Minaj, What makes you beautiful by One Direction, Umbrelle by Rihanna, and So What by P!nk. "What song next?" I asked breathless.

"I think you and Tadase should do this song." said Yaya clicking on the song I like it by The Blackout All stars and it was a duet with a boy and girl. "Huh!?" I asked.

"Why?" asked Tadase-kun.

"Because you two don't show that much affection that much." said Rima.

"Good point." everyone else said. We blushed. Then Yaya got into total serious mode. "JUST PLAY THE FUCKING SONG DAMN IT!" she yelled. We all stared. "AMU-CHI TADASE GET IN YOUR FUCKING SPOTS!"

"Did she Chara Change?" asked Nagihiko.

"No." said Kukai. "I think it's much worse." So the song plays and I wonder why Yaya wanted us to dance to it. Then I saw: at the end, the boy had to pick up the girl. I blushed as Tadase-kun picked me up and the song ended. "Aww." Said everyone.

"Shut up." Said me and Tadase-kun.

"Next song." Said Yaya happily as she picked (I,ve had) The time of my life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warmes. "I got an idea." Said Ran. "What about Miki and kiseki do it too."

"What?!" Asked Kiseki. "Why would I dance with a commoner!?"

"Just do it Kiseki-tan dechu." Said Pepe. Kiseki blushed before saying "Fine. A king must do what his commoners wish."

"Great but one more thing." said Yaya. We all stared. "What?" I asked. Yaya whispered something to Miki, and Miki smiled. "Good idea." she said before getting her paintbrush.

_Drew draw drawn_

I am so gonna kill Yaya. Miki put us in the exact clothes the pair wore. "I am gonna kill you Yaya." I growled.

"Just do the song dechu." said Pepe. So Yaya played the song and damn there were too many romantic parts in it. But it was fun. The song ended and I look to see Miki and Kiseki's faces turn red. "Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Shut up." said Miki and Kiseki. We all stared in awe. Soon, I saw how late it was. "Well we better get going." I said.

"Bye Daichi." said Candy. Nagihiko opened the door and his eyes widened. "I don't think we'll be leaving." he said.

"Why? Look how dark it is." said Yaya.

"Just get the hell over here." said Nagihiko. We went over to the door and our eyes widened. Half of the door was blocked with snow. "We can't go home with the weather like this." said Ran.

"So we're gonna have to stay here then." said Kusukusu.

"Yay!" yelled Yaya.

"But we better call our parents." I said as I got my phone out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom."

"Oh hi Amu-chan you need something?"

"Yea. We're snowed in at a friends house and I just wanted to tell you."

"Oh it's ok. Dad, Ami-chan, and I are snowed in as well."

"Don't worry we'll be fine."

"Ok just be sure you come home when the snow melts ok?"

"Ok bye." I hung up and saw everyone else but Kukai call their parents as well. "Ok they know." said Yaya.

"My mom as well." said Rima.

"And my parents." said the boys. I let out a sigh of relief. "So where do we stay?" I asked.

"Here." said Kukai as he gave us his brothers' old rooms. Later, we went downstairs to get something to eat. "See anything?" I asked.

"I found some noodles." said Yaya. "Lot's of them."

"Oh that's my noodle storage." said Kukai. "Sometimes my brothers like to take my stuff so that's why I have a secret stash."

"And they're ramen." I said.

"Cool." said Nagihiko. So we ate and decided on who gets what room. "I'll stay in a room with Nagi." said Rima. I should have known. I stay in a room with Tadase-kun while Yaya stayed with Kukai. Miki got out her paintbrush and put us in our pajamas. "This was unexpected." I said.

"What was?" asked Tadase-kun.

"Us being snowed in at Kukai's house." I said.

"Well at least you'll be with Tadase-kun Amu-chan." said Ran.

"We'll be in the hallway." said Miki.

"You four stay." I said. "As for you Kiseki." I looked to see Kiseki almost out the door. "What?" he asked.

"Stay." said me and Tadase-kun. Soon they went back to their eggs and I fell asleep next to Tadase-kun.

Miki POV

I saw Amu-chan and Tadase-kun fall asleep soon after everyone else did. But I couldn't sleep; I was thinking about what me and Kiseki did earlier when we were playing Just Dance 4. "What's wrong?" asked a voice. I turned around and saw Kiseki. "I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Yea me neither." said Kiseki. "Just thinking about today." For the first time, Kiseki had a small smile on his face. He really looked like Tadase-kun. And you won't believe what happened next. Kiseki flew over and kissed my cheek, making me blush. "I love you Miki." he said while blushing.

"Oh Kiseki." I said still blushing. I grabbed his shirt**(Or whatever he wears)** and kissed him on the lips. "I feel the same way." I said.

**Kukai POV**

Yaya and I shared my bed and we both choose our sides. "Night." I said.

"You too." said Yaya as she drifted off into sleep. I saw Daichi, Pepe, and Candy go back to their eggs so I went to sleep as well. Later, I woke up because I heard teeth chattering. I looked over at Yaya, who was freezing to death. "You ok?" I asked.

"I'm alright." she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.**(No they did not have sex)** "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Protecting you." I said. "You're cold as ice."

"Kukai you're so warm." said Yaya as she fell asleep in my arms.

**Nagihiko POV**

While I was settling in, I noticed Rima-chan looking out the window. "We'll be ok." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." said Rima-chan. "I'm just worried."

"About what?" I asked.

"About my family." said Rima-chan. "About how they're doing."

"I'm sure they'll be ok." I said. "Come on. Let's get to sleep." Rima-chan nodded. As I drifted off into sleep, I thought that I could surprise Rima-chan.

**Kukai POV**

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon. I looked and saw Yaya still snuggled up to me fast asleep. I slowly got up without waking her and went downstairs. I looked and saw Fujisaki and Tadase cooking breakfast. "Oh hey Souma-kun." said Fujisaki.

"Um what's going on here?" I asked.

"We thought we'd surprise the girls by making breakfast." said Tadase.

"I'm in." I said.

**Amu POV**

I woke up the next morning to not see Tadase-kun. "What the hell?" I asked myself. Ran and the others slowly woke up and crawled out of their eggs. "Ohayo Amu-chan." said Dia. I heard footsteps and saw Rima-chan run in the room. "Have you seen Nagi?" she asked.

"And Rhythm?" asked Mikase.

"No I haven't." I said. "Have you seen Tadase-kun?" Rima shook her head no. Then Yaya ran in the room asking us if we've seen Kukai. We walked downstairs and stood there speechless. We saw the boys making breakfast. "Aw man you guys." said Kukai.

"You ruined our surprise." said Nagihiko.

"This is where you guys were?" asked Rima.

"It looks impressive." said Kusukusu. So we ignored where they went and enjoyed breakfast. Soon, we noticed that the snow melted a bit. Nagihiko opened the door and the snow fell a few inches. "Well we can go home now." I said.

"Aww man." said Yaya.

"Not fair-dechu." said Pepe.

"Don't worry." said Kukai "I'll see you tomorrow." He grabbed Yaya and started kissing her neck. "Oh God get a room." said Ran. So we left Kukai's house and headed home.

**Me: Wow that was a quick snow in. And there was major Kukaya. Stay tuned for Chapter 17: Scare at the abandoned mansion. 2,000w**


	17. Scare at the abandoned Mansion

Chapter 17: Scare at the abandoned mansion

**Rima POV**

It was a quiet day. The gang and I were at the park until I saw rain clouds. "It looks like it's gonna rain." said Amu.

"Yea." I said.

"I hate rain." said Yaya.

"Yea dechu." said Pepe. We sweatdropped. We were walking home until we felt raindrops, then it was a downpour. "We gotta get out of here!" I yelled because the rain was loud and there was thunder. "Over there!" yelled Nagi as he pointed to a building on a hill. We quickly ran to it until we saw the door was locked. "Now what?" asked Kusukusu. Then the door opened and we walked in. "Did you guys open the door?" asked Amu.

"No." said Kukai. "It just opened by itself."

"Well let's go." I said walking in. They followed me and the door closed behind us. "Is anyone here!" I called out to the darkness. Then dim lights appeared in the room. "Let's check to see if anyone is here." said Nagihiko. We nodded as we went in separate directions. I took the hallway on my right. It was dark. Too dark. I had to put my hand on the wall so I can make sure where I'm going. "Rima where are you?" I saw Kusukusu looking around with her amber eyes filled with confusement.

"Where are you Kusukusu?" asked Mikase.

"I'm right here. Can't you see me?"

"No it's dark. I can't see a thing?"

"I can't see you two." I said in the darkness.

"Where are you?" asked Kusukusu.

"Found her." said Mikase tugging on my arm. Kusukusu followed and bumped into me. "Rima you're safe!" She yelled happily. I quietly giggled then realized I wasn't the only one there. "Do you guys here that?" I asked.

"Here what?" asked Kusukusu.

"I hear breathing." said Mikase. Then I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Kusukusu, Mikase, and I turned around and screamed and went into darkness.

**Nagihiko POV**

I heard a scream not far from where I was. "Was that Rima-chan?" I asked.

"And Mikase?" asked Rhythm.

"I hope they're ok." said Temari. I noticed that she was flying a little far behind me. "Temari try to catch up!" I yelled.

"Coming!" she yelled back. Rhythm and I were walking down the hall until Temari screamed. I turned around and saw no one behind me. "Temari!?" I asked in the darkness.

"Temari where are you?" asked Rhythm. We looked around and I asked "What the hell is going on?"

**Yaya POV(Same time as Rima)**

Pepe-chan, Candy-chan, and I took the hallway to out left. "It's really dark." said Candy-chan.

"Yea-dechu." said Pepe-chan.

"Don't worry you two." I said. "We'll be ok."

"I hope so-dechu." said Pepe-chan.

"I want Daichi." said Candy-chan.

"And I want Kukai but don't worry." I said. "We'll see them soon." Light came on all of a sudden. "Did you guys turn the light on?" I asked scared.

"No." said Candy-chan.

"Wasn't me-dechu." said Pepe-chan. I heard fotsteps and me, Candy-chan, and Pepe-chan turned around, went into darkness and screamed.

**Amu POV(Same time)**

Was that Yaya? Sounds like her though. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and I took the halway on the second floor on the left. "Did you guys hear that?" asked Ran.

"It sounded like Candy, Pepe, and Yaya." said Dia. "This place doesn't feel right."

"I feel ya." said Miki.

"This place is scary." said Su. "Let's get out of here."

"Hold on." I said opening a door. My eyes widened as I saw a skeleton covered in cobwebs. We screamed as its head turned towards us. We ran down the hall until we were tired. "I'll have nightmares for a month." said Ran.

"Us too." said me, Miki, Su, and Dia. We opened another door and we screamed and went into darkness.

**Tadase POV**

I heard a scream not far from where I was. "I think that was Amu-chan." I said.

"And Miki." said Kiseki. We ran to where Amu-chan's scream came from. Turns out, there was no one there except for Amu-chan famous cross-clip, Ran-chan's pom-poms, Miki-chan's bag, Su's maid hat, and Dia-chan's headband. I picked it up and noticed I was being watched. "It's Miki's bag." said Kiseki picking up a small blue bag.

**Kukai POV(Same time)**

I ran down the hall with Daichi right behind me to where Yaya screamed. I didn't see anything except for Yaya's red bows, Pepe's bib, and Candy's hat. "Ok what the hell is going on?" asked Daichi as he picked up the hat and the bib.

"No idea." I said as I picked up the bows. "We better find Tadase and Fujisaki."

**Nagihiko POV(Same time)**

I have no idea where Temari went. I ran down a hallway and saw a little black bow, a clown hat, and a black headband. "Oh my God." I said.

"Rima, Kusukusu, and Mikase aren't here." said Rhythm as he picked up the headband.

"I'm sure they went this way." I said picking up the bow and the clown hat. "If something happens to Rima-chan, I will kick the guy's ass." I clutched the bow in my hand as I ran to the lobby with Rhythm right behind me. I saw Souma-kun and Hotori-kun there waiting for me. "Guys you won't believe it." said Souma-kun.

"Yaya-chan disappeared and you didn't find anything but her red bows." I said.

"Wow." said Souma-kun. "How did you know?"

"I only found Rima-chan's bow." I said.

"I found Amu-chan's heart clip." said Hotori-kun. We saw the Guardian Characters reveal pom-poms, a bag, a maid hat, another headband, a bib, and a neon pink hat. "The Guardian Characters too." I said.

"Let's go look for them." said Hotori-kun.

"But how?" asked Souma-kun.

"I could dress up as Nadeshiko." I said as I pulled out my emergency bag, which has girl clothes in it. I use it in case I need to be Nadeshiko or something. "Nice one Fujisaki." said Souma-kun.

"Can you turn around?" I asked as Nadeshiko.

"Yes _Fujisaki-san_." said Hotori-kun as he and Souma-kun turned around. **(Weird right? They have to turn around when a guy changes into a girl)** "Ok you can look now." I said.

"Ready Fujisaki-san?" asked Hotori-kun. I nodded as I went down an empty hallway. Since I'm a good actor, I pretended to look confused and scared. Then I heard something following me. "Hotori-kun? Souma-kun?" I asked while still as Nadeshiko. I saw something that didn't look human. Then I passed out and went into darkness.

When I woke up, I was in a dark room filled with dim lights. I looked to my right and saw Rima-chan, Amu-chan, Yaya-chan and the Guardian Characters passed out unconsious. "Rima-chan." I said in my normal voice as I let my hair down and ran towards her. I kissed her and heard a scream. I looked and saw ten to twenty spirits floating above us. "What the hell?" asked Rhythm as he got out of his hiding place.

"No boys!" the spirits yelled and screamed again, making the girls scream. I heard a loud bang as I saw Hotori-kun and Souma-kun dressed as girls. "I knew this would work." said Souma-kun.

"Why are you guys ressed like that?" I asked.

"It was Souma-kun's idea." said Hotori-kun as he took off the dress, same with Souma-kun. The spirits screamed and flew towards us. "Get out!" they yelled while throwing fireballs at us. "What the hell?" asked Souma-kun as he dodged it.

"We are the soul people." said one that was bigger than the others. I assume he's the leader. "We come to steal the souls of human females." he said.

"Why girls?" asked Hotori-kun.

"We want to wipe out the human race." said the soul leader. "Now that these three girls have stumbled upon our hideout, we will steal their souls and destroy them."

"Humans can't live without souls can they?" asked another. Our eyes widened as we ran towards the girls. "Amu-chan say something!" said Hotori-kun.

"Yaya can you hear me?" asked Souma-kun.

"Rima-chan stay with us." I said. Rima-chan's eyes pened and said "Who are you?"

"I'm Nagihiko." I said. "Your boyfriend." I looked at her eyes: they were sightless. "I know it's useless." said Rima-chan.

"What is?" I asked.

"I can't be funny." said Rima-chan. "I can't be happy." I looked to my right and saw Kusukusu and Mikase returning to their eggs. "It's impossible." said Amu-chan as Ran, Miki, Su, and Dai returned to their eggs.

"I can never be a baby or a candy maker." said Yaya-chan. "I'll just keep growing up and forget about those things." Candy and Pepe were returning to their eggs as well. "No way!" we yelled.

"Their souls are right here." said the soul leader as he showed a glass cage showing the girls' souls. "Tadase-kun!" yelled Amu-chan's.

"Kukai!" yelled Yaya-chan's.

"Nagi!" yelled Rima-chan's.

"That's it." said Souma-kun. "Screw you soul leader."

"We want our girls back." I said.

"And you're not gonna stop us." said Hotori-kun.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Plainum Royal_

_Chara Nani: Beat Jumper_

_Chara Nani: Sky Jack_

"Attack!" yelled the soul leader as the spirits flew towards us in high speed. "Let's go." I said.

_Blaze Shoot_

_Holy Crown_

_Golde Victory Shoot_

When the spirits were out cold, we went over to the cage. "You still have me to deal with." said the soul leader while smirking. He broke the cage, making the souls fly everywhere trying to find their owners. "What the hell?" asked Souma-kun.

"Let's go." said Rima-chan's soul.

_Atashi no Kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Clown Drop_

_Chara Nani: Dear Baby_

_Chara Nani: Amulet Spade_

When the hell can the Character Transform when they're just souls? Never mind that, but still. Hotori-kun, Souma-kun, and I stared. "Rima do it!" yelled Amu-chan's soul.

_Tightrope Dancer_

The soul leader was trapped. "Yaya your turn!" yelled Rima-chan's soul.

_New Special Attack: Merry Merry_

The soul leader then fell asleep and Amu-chan used open heart, making it turn into a purified heart's egg, same with the other spirits. "Thanks boys." said the girls' souls before they went back to their own bodies. Then the room went dark. Dim lights appeared and I saw that the girls were still unconsious and the Guardian Characters were still in their eggs. "Let's get the hell outta here." said Souma-kun carrying Yaya-chan on his back. I carried Rima-chan bridal style and put her Guardian eggs in my bag. When we got out of that scaryass mansion, we saw that the sun was out.

"What the hell just happened?" asked a voice. I looked and saw that Amu-chan was awake then started blushing when she realized she was in Hotori-kun's arms.

"I can't remember a thing." said another voice. Yaya-chan was looking around confused.

"Nagi can you explain what happened?" asked Rima-chan as she looked up at me.

"Thank God you guys are ok." said Souma-kun.

"Kukai what happened?" asked Yaya-chan.

"Don't worry." I said. "We'll explain." We headed for the park.

**Me: Oh my fucking God that was weird. Turns out, the soul leader and spirits were actually X eggs who hated the human race. Stay tuned for Chapter 18: A Valentine's Day short.**


	18. A Valentine's Day short

Chapter 18: A Valentine's Day short

**Me: Sorry I know it's not Valentine's day but I was too busy making the last chapter. So this is a late Valentine's Day chapter. Enjoy.**

**Kukai POV**

Today is the day I hate the most: Valentine's Day. 1: I get valentines from all of my fangirls and 2: Utau would be one of those girls. But this year's gonna be different. "Oh Kukai!" yelled the voice I hate the most. I turned around and saw Utau followed by Il and El. "Look what I got you." said Utau before she kissed my cheek(I hate that). She gave me a small box of candy hearts.**(You know what those are? Those little hearts that say stuff like _be mine_ or something like that)** I opened it and the first one I grabbed said _peace_. "Kukai really?" whispered Daichi.

"Don't worry." I whisper back.

"What does it say?" asked Utau.

"It says _peace_." I said.

"What do you think it means?" asked Utau as she got closer to me.

"You know what I think it means." I said stepping back. It means PEACE OUT MOTHERFUCKA!" I gave her the finger and ran off and Daichi was going LMFAO. "That was awesome." he said while laughing.

"I know it was." I said before my phone rang. I looked and it was a text from Yaya:

_Meet me at the park. I need to show you something._

"Hey Daichi." I said giving him the heart. "You want this?" Daichi grabbed the heart and threw it on the ground, smashing it into pieces. "That's what I was thinking." I said before heading to the park. I saw Yaya sitting on a park bench and her eyes widened when she saw me. "Hi Daichi." said Candy.

"Hi Kukai." said Yaya.

"Hey." I said before kissing her.

"I got you something." said Yaya holding out another box of candy hearts. "Thanks Yaya." I said and the first one I pull out was purple and in red it said _Let's kiss_. I coudn't agree with it more. "What does it say?" asked Yaya.

"Let me show you." I said before popping the heart in my mouth and kissing her. "The lovey-dovey meter is over the moon-dechu." said Pepe. We broke apart and I said "Happy Valentine's day."

"You too." said Yaya and we kissed again, making Daichi and Candy kiss.

**Amu POV**

"So what are you gonna do for Valentine's day Amu-chan?" asked Ran.

"I don't know." I said. "Probably visit Tadase-kun."

"Speaking of which." said a voice. I turned to the door and saw Tadase-kun and Kiseki. "What the hell?" I asked.

"Nice to see you too." said Tadase-kun as we sat on my bed. "Here." he said giving me a small bag of chocolate. "Thanks." I said while blushing and taking the bag. "Hi Kiseki." said Miki.

"Here." said Kiseki while giving her a bag of chocolate while turning away and blushing. "Thanks." said Miki and she kissed his cheek. "When have you two been a couple?" asked Ran.

"When we were snowed in at Kukai's house." said Su.

"How do you know?" asked Miki.

"We saw Kiseki kiss you." said Dia. I sweatdropped. "Amu-chan." said Tadase-kun. I turned to look at him and before I knew it, he kissed me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ran snicker. She motioned all of the Guardian Characters and whispered something. Tadase-kun and I broke apart and we headed for the door. "Now guys." said Ran and she, Miki, Su, Dia, and Kiseki pushed Tadase-kun and he landed on top of me. And at a bad time too. I looked and saw Ami staring at us. "Ami it's not what it looks like." I tried to explain.

"They did it." said Tadase-kun pointing to the Guardian Characters, who looked confused and shocked. "Don't play dumb." I said.

"They're telling the truth." said Tika as she flew beside Ami. "Really?" asked Ami.

"Guardian Characters don't lie." said Tika.

"Ok I believe you Onee-chan." said Ami as she walked away.

"Thanks Ami." I said as Tadase-kun got off of me. But the Guardian Characters grabbed hold of his leg, making him fall on me again and this time, we kissed. "Finally we got it right." said Ran.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled while chasing them around the room. I was on my third lap until Tadase-kun grabbed my arm and kissed me again. "Let's go." he said. I nodded while the Guardian Characters followed.

**Nagihko POV**

I was on my way to Rima-chan's house to give her her Valentine's Day present. "Nagi wait up!" yelled Rhythm as he was falling behind. "You should have sat on his shoulder." said Temari, who was on my right shoulder.

"Well I'm sorry." said Rhythm.

"If you don't keep up, you won't see Mikase." I said. Rhythm's eyes widened as he zoomed in front of me. "What are you waiting for let's go!" he yelled at us. We were chasing him all the way to Rima-chan's house. I knocked on the door and saw her mom. "Hello Mrs. Mashiro. I'm here to see Rima-chan."

"She's in the backyard." she said. I went inside and headed for the backdoor. I opened it and saw Rima-chan on a swing set with Kusukusu and Mikase. "Hey." I said. Rima-chan looked up from the ground and said "Hi Nagi." I like it when she calls me that. "Here." I said giving her a box. She opened the box and saw a comedian's autograph and a few chocolates. "Whoa." she said. "Where did you get this?"

"It was hard to get the autograph." I said. "The chocolates were easy."

"Thanks Nagi." said Rima-chan before she kissed my cheek.

"Come on." I said. "We gotta meet the others at the park. Rima-chan nodded as she followed me and we met up with Hotori-kun and Amu-chan. "Hey Amu, Tadase." said Rima-chan.

"Hey Fujisaki-kun, Mashiro-san." said Hotori-kun.

"Hey Rima, Nagihiko." said Amu-chan.

"Hello commoners." said Kiseki as the other Guardian Characters sweatdropped.

**Yaya POV**

"Here they come." I said pointing to where Amu-chi and everyone else was. Kukai and I ran over and said "What took you so long?"

"Sorry." said Tadase. "We had valentines."

"Netx time get here quicker." I pouted. Soon, we were talking and laughing until Pepe-chan said "Yaya-tan I sense an X egg dechu."

"Why now!?" I asked annoyed as I saw an X egg trashing the place. "Let's go." said Amu-chi. But there was more than one X egg and they trapped everyone except me and Kukai. "Looks like only we can do it." he said.

_Atashi No Kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Candy Baby_

_Chara Nani: Sky Jack_

"You guys can't purify X eggs." said Nagi.

"We can stop them." I said. But the X eggs were harder than I thought. "Damn we are getting our asses kicked." said Kukai.

"Yea what do we do?" I asked while looking back to Amu-chi and the others. "I have an idea." said Kukai. I turned to him. We got on his board and chased the X eggs. "We'll never catch them." I said.

"Don't worry." said Kukai. "I have a plan."

_Golden Victory Shoot_

The ball made the X eggs closer together. "Now Yaya."

"Ok." I said.

_Sticky Taffy_

The X eggs were in a ball of taffy. Kukai did another Golden Victory Shoot and I hit it with my gum bazooka. they formed together and was headed straight towards the X eggs. "You're gonna destroy them!" yelled Tadase.

"Don't worry." said Kukai. "It's part of my plan."

"What plan?" asked Amu-chi.

"Ready Yaya?" asked Kukai.

"Yea." I nodded.

_Candy Victory_

The golden victory shoot and sticky taffy mushed together and formed a ball around the X eggs and purified them. We looked and saw everyone stare in shock. I saw that the Humpty Lock was glowing. "I don't believe it." said Amu-chi.

"Me neither." said Tadase.

"They just purified X eggs." said Rima-tan.

"I know." I said. "Let's just go home." I detransformed and headed home with Kukai.

**Me: Whoa now Yaya and Kukai can purify X eggs together like Rima and Nagi. That was alot to type and I finished this chapter in a day. Stay tuned for the _We want Amu-chan back_ trilogy.**


	19. Part 1: the kidnapping

Chapter 19: We want Amu-chan back

Part 1: The Kidnapping

**Tadase POV**

After Valentine's Day, we went back to school. I was walking to school with Souma-kun, Yuiki-san, Mashiro-san, and Amu-chan until we met up with Fujisaki-kun. "Ohayo." I said.

"Ohayo minna." said Fujisaki-kun.

"Hi Nagi." said Mashiro-san as she kissed his cheek. We arrived early so we still had another hour before class started. I noticed that Amu-chan had a sad look on her face "Anything wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing." she said. "I just have a weird feeling somehow." I grabbed her hand and went to the back of the school?" What is it?" asked Amu-chan.

"This." I said before kissing her. The Guardian Characters just stared at us in awe.

**? POV**

"I've spotted the Hinamori girl with the Hotori boy and they're kissing."

"That makes me sick."

"Althought it is kinda cute."

"Seriously!?"

"Silence! When should we commence the plan?"

"Tonight. "Let the Pain and Suffer plan begin!"

**Rima POV**

I was trying to find Amu and Tadase to tell them that we needed to get to class. "Find anything?" I asked.

"Nope." said Kusukusu.

"No." said Mikase."

"Damn it." I said. "Where are they?" I turned around a corner and saw Amu and Tadase making out behind the school.

"Oh God." said Kusukusu.

"Will they ever stop?" asked Mikase.

"They remind me of you and Nagi." said Kusukusu.

"Shut up." I said while blushing. I walked over to them and said "Ahem."

"Oh hey Rima." said Amu.

"Hey Mashiro-san." said Tadase.

"In case you don't know." I said. "Class is about to start."

"Ok." said Amu. "We'll be right there."

"Oh." I said. "So you can make out with Tadase?"

"Fine." said Tadase as he let go of Amu's hand. We walked into the classroom and Yaya asked "Where were you Amu-chi, Tadase?"

"Behind the school making out." said Miki.

"You guys were making out?" asked Nagi.

"Yea like Valentine's Day." said Ran.

"What happened?" asked Kukai.

"Well." said Miki. "Tadase-kun fell on Amu-chan and kissed her."

"Only because you pushed me." said Tadase.

"Face facts Tadase." said Kiseki. "You kissed her after she chased us."

"Here comes Nikaidou-sensei." said Nagihiko as we took our seats. Then class was over and soon, it was lunch. We all sat together at Amu's desk. "So you guys _were _making out." said Yaya.

"Yea." said Ran. "I saw everything."

"Shut up." said Amu.

"It reminded me of Rima and Nagi when they make out." said Miki.

"Hey." said me and Nagi. Lunch was over and soon, school ended and I was walking home alone.

**Amu POV**

"Another day ended." said Ran.

"And this time, no X eegs appeared." said Miki.

"Everything is delightfully calm." said Su.

"Yes it is." said Dia.

"You're right." I said enjoying the breeze. Then a black car pulled up to where I was. "What the hell?" I asked. Three guys dressed in black came out and I quickly saw that they were from Easter. Then walked over, grabbed me, and threw me in the car. "Amu-chan!" yelled Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia.

"What the hell!" I yelled. "I'm not going back to Easter!" But it was too late. They sprayed some gas in my face and I blacked out.

**Ran POV**

Amu-chan was knocked out and the car drove off. "Get back here!" I yelled while chasing it. Miki, Su, and Dia gave up after a few feets cause I was too fast. I raced around a corner and the car disappeared. "Where is it?" asked Miki.

"Split up!" I yelled. Miki, go North, Su, go South, and Dia go East while I go West." We nodded and went off into different directions. By sunset, I was really tired and thought I might pass out soon. I was weakly flying down an alley until I saw a flash of red and I blacked out.

**Kukai POV**

I was almost home until Daichi stopped in front of me. "What's up?" I asked.

"Kukai I sense a Guardian Character!" he yelled.

"Where?" I asked.

"Follow me." said Daichi as he flew ahead. I was running after him and ended up in an alley. I looked closer and saw something pink pass out on the ground. "It's Ran." said Daichi.

"But where's Hinamori?" I asked going to Ran. "You ok?" I asked poking her.

"She's passed out stupid." said Daichi.

"Let's go." I said grabbing Ran and heading home.

**Miki POV**

I went to the North like Ran told me and there was no sign of that damn car. Whenever I saw something black, I always thought it was that car but that got me beat up by a black dog. It was sunset and I was crawling on the ground at this point. I looked up and saw Kiseki and Tadase-kun standing on the road looking at me. "Kiseki." I whispered before passing out.

**Tadase POV**

Kiseki was flying desperatly for some reason. "Tadase over here!" he yells around a corner. I looked and saw Miki-chan. "Where's Amu-chan?" I asked.

"Don't know." said Kiseki. He put Miki-chan on his back and flew home and I ran after him.

**Su POV**

"Amu-chan where are you?" I called to the city. Those bad people from Easter are going to get it. I got tired but I didn't stop there. It was sunset until I saw an orange figure and two small figures. "Yaya-chan." I said before passing out.

**Yaya POV**

"Yaya-chan." I heard someone say. I looked behind me and saw Su-chan on the ground. "Su-chan are you ok?" I asked.

"Su-tan talk to us-dechu!" yelled Pepe-chan.

"It's no use." said Candy-chan. "She's out cold."

"Come on." I said picking up Su-chan and heading for home.

**Dia POV**

I have a bad feeling Amu-chan is going to be used for something bad like last time. BBut what does Easter want with her? When it was sunset, I could barely keep my eyes open and I had no idea where I was going. I heard someone say "Dia." and I crashed into something and blacked out.

**Nagihiko POV**

I was walking home with Rhythm and Temari. Since Rhythm said he found a shortcut, it took us forever to get home. "What was that Rhythm?" I asked. "You found a shortcut?"

"Well." said Rhythm sweatdropping. We were standing in front of a brick wall. Temari looked like she would explode soon. "Nagihiko can I kill him?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said. Preety soon, we were outside home until something crashed into me. I looked and it was Dia.

"What the-" said Rhythm.

"Dia." I said. She looked up and me and fell into my hand. "Where's Amu-chan?" I asked.

"Easter." she said quietly. My eyes widened as I ran inside, put Dia on my desk, and dialed Hotori-kun's number.

_Yea Fujisaki-kun? Did you find one of Amu-chan's Guardian Characters?_

_How did you know that?_

_I found Miki-chan._ Then Yaya-chan was on the line.

_I found Su-chan. _Then Souma-kun.

_I found Ran. She was in pretty bad shape._

_What happened to Amu-chi?!_

_Well I found Dia and she said Easter._

_Easter has Amu-chan/chi/Hinamori!?_

_That's what Dia told me._

_What does Easter want with Hinamori?_

_I don't know._

_Hey guys remember what happened when she was kidnapped last time?_

_Yea what does that have to do with today Yuiki-san?_

_Maybe their using her so she can transform into this Death Cross lady and collect X eggs._

_You may be right Yaya. Fujisaki, tell Mashiro what's going on._

_Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow._

_Bye Nagi/Fujisaki/kun._ I hung up and dialed Rima-chan. Once I explained everything, it sounded like she was crying on the other line. "Don't worry Rima-chan." I said. "It'll be ok."

_"I hope so." _She said. _"See you tomorrow."_

"Yea see ya." I hung up and turned to Rhythm and Temari then to Dia, who was still passed out. "I hope you're ok Amu-chan." I said.

"Amu-chan." whispered Dia.

"Don't worry." I said. "We'll find her." I looked out the window. _At least I hope so._

**Me: OMG EASTER HAS AMU-CHAN AGAIN! If you didn't read chapters 12 and 13 then read them now! Stay tuned for part 2 of the _We want Amu-chan back trilogy_: Death Cross returns.**


	20. Part 2: Death Cross Returns

Chapter 20: We want Amu-chan back

Part 2: Death Cross returns

**Tadase POV**

I woke up the next day, thinking Amu-chan getting captured by Easter was all a dream. I looked to my right and Kiseki and Miki-chan were asleep. Wait Miki-chan!? So it wasn't a dream. Amu-chan really is in Easter. "What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Ohayo Tadase." said Kiseki. I guess he woke up. I noticed that Miki had his cape wrapped around her. How cute. "What should we do?" asked Kiseki. "About Easter."

"I don't know." I said. I got dressed and went downstairs while Kiseki was waking up Miki-chan. Soon, we left and met up with the others at the park. "Miki!" yelled Ran-chan, Su-chan, and Dia-chan.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok." said Miki-chan.

"You found her on the streets too?" asked Souma-kun.

"Yea." I said.

"Didn't we free her from Easter?" asked Mashiro-san.

"I don't think so." said Fujisaki-kun. "Why would they want her to collect X eggs anyway?"

"It's so weird." said Rhythm.

"I just wanna see Amu-chan again." said Ran-chan.

"Us too." said Dia-chan. "I just know that Amu-chan is losing her radiance."

"You can tell where she is?" asked Yuiki-san.

"No." said Dia-chan. "I can just feel her radiance."

"She does represent Amu-chan's radiance after all." said Su-chan.

"So how are we gonna find her?" asked Mashiro-san.

"I got it." said Souma-kun holding up five concert tickets. "Utau's having a concert tonight."

"Why did you accept them?" asked Yuiki-san.

"In case we find Hinamori." said Souma-kun. "I only accepted them as long as you guys were invited."

"That explains alot." said Fujisaki-kun. Later, we went to the concert hall and went to Utau-chan's dressing room. "Hey guys." she said.

"Is it just me or is Utau-chan friendly?" whispered Yuiki-san.

"Oh I forgot." said Souma-kun. "She likes me as a friend now. Ever since she figured out her brother was captured by Easter, she's more worried about him more than me."

"And her brother is?" asked Mashiro-san.

"Don't you know?" I asked. "It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Everyone except Souma-kun looked dumbfounded. "WHAT!?"

"Yea." said Utau-chan. "And I'll help you find Amu since she was captured by Easter too."

"What she said." said Il-chan.

"We'll do our best to find Amu-chan." said El-chan. Soon, we left and the concert started. She was singing this song called Miekyuu butterfly and then this song called Glorious Sunshine. She was about to finish it until We heard a violin duet playing. The song stops and everyone's heart's eggs became X eggs. "What the hell is going on?" asked Utau-chan. We followed the X eggs and saw. . .

"Amu-chan!" yelled Amu-chan's Guardian Characters.

"Ikuto!" yelled Utau. Amu-chan and Ikuto were Death Cross and Death Rebel and they each had a violin, one glowing purple and one was glowing light purple. They both stopped playing and turned to us, then their violins turned to sabers. "Let's go." said Fujisaki-kun.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Platinum Royal_

_Chara Nani: Clown Drop_

_Chara Nani: Dear Baby_

_Chara Nani: Beat Jumper_

_Chara Nani: Sky Jack_

_Chara Nani: Lunatic Charm_

**Yaya POV**

I knew it. Amu-chi became that Death Cross lady and she was used to collect X eggs. "Careful." said Nagi. "You don't know what she'll do when she's under Easter's control." We nodded then started to attack.

_Holy Crown_

_Golden Victory Shoot_

_Nightmare Lorelei_

_Go Go Little Duckies_

_Juggling Party_

_Blaze Shoot_

Amu-chi and Ikuto dodged out attacks and charged towards us. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"We have to attack harder." said Utau-chan.

_Nightmare Lorelei_

"We're trying that." said Rima-tan.

"Let's try something else." said Kukai. "Yaya."

"You got it." I said giving a thumbs up.

_Candy Victory_

Amu-chi and Ikuto even dodged that. "I thought that would work!" yelled Kukai.

"Well it didn't dechu." said Pepe-chan.

"Our turn." said Amu-chi.

_Dark Night Storm_

_Dark Rose Storm_

Those attacks were so fast, I didn't have enough time to dodge them both. Ikuto's attack hit me and I was frozen on the floor. "I'll handle them." said Amu-chi. "Go collect X eggs." Ikuto nodded and went off somewhere. "Not so fast." said Utau-chan as she, Rima-tan, and Nagi went after him.

"Why did we have to get stuck with Hinamori?" asked Kukai.

"Souma-kun!" yelled Tadase.

"That wasn't nice Kukai." I said.

"Sorry." said Kukai. Amu-chi then was walking towards me wth her saber aiming for my neck. I thought I was a goner until I saw a golden-orange ball fly around her. She turned around and saw Kukai. "Stay away from Yaya." he said. Amu-chi took a step then she went really fast. Kukai was knocked off of his board and was sitting under a tree helplessly. Then Amu-chi walked towards him and put her saber at his neck. "I would kill you." she said then put her saber down. "But you're not worth it." I ran to Kukai and wrapped my arms around his neck. Amu-chi started to walk away. She turned to us and said "As for the rest of you. Don't interfere with Easter's plans to capture the Embryo." She then went into the direction Ikuto went. "What did she mean?" I asked.

"I don't know." said Kukai. "What is the Embryo?"

"I heard of it." said Tadase. "It's a magical egg that makes wishes come true."

"Makes wishes come true?" I asked. Then Rima-tan, Nagi and Utau-chan came back. "We lost him." said Rima-tan.

"We need to purify the X eggs." said Kukai.

_Candy Victory_

We went back to the concert hall as fast as we could. When the crowd woke up, Utau-chan was singing My Heartful Song.

The next day I showed everyone a flyer about the world music festival. "What's so great about that?" asked Nagi.

"We might see Amu-chi and Ikuto." I said. Everyone's eyes widened. "Let's go." said Ran-chan. So we went to the World Music Festival and started to hang out. "Look." said Kukai as he pointed to a flyer. It said there was a singing competition in 30 minutes and who ever wins get 10,000 dollars. "Who's gonna be in it?" asked Tadase. We pointed to Rima-tan and Nagi. "Why us!?" they asked.

"Because we want to." we said.

"But I'm going as Nadeshiko." said Nagi. We nodded. Soon, the contest started. Rima-tan said that she and Nag-I mean Nade-chi were singing Halo by Beyonce. After ten singers, it was their turn. When the song ended, people were about to clap until we heard the violin duet. We followed the crowds hearts' eggs to a field where we saw Amu-chi and Ikuto. "Let's go." said Tadase.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Platinum Royal_

_Chara Nani: Clown Drop_

_Chara Nani: Candy Baby_

_Chara Nani: Beat Jumper_

_Chara Nani: Sky Jack_

The violins turned to sabers and Amu-chi and Ikuto charged towards us.

_Holy Crown_

Tadase blocked their attacks but they broke through. "I thought I told you not to interfere." said Amu-chi.

**Amu POV**

I woke up and it was dark. I looked in front of me and saw a screen with everyone in their character transformations. "What the hell?" I asked. Then I saw the camera close in on Tadase-kun at rapid speed. "Tadase-kun look out!" I yelled.

"It's no use." said a voice. I looked around. _Was that me?_ I thought. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"He can't hear you." said the voice. "He can't even see you." A figure appeared and it was me. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm you." said the other me. "I'm in a character transformation known as Death Cross."

"What?" I asked.

"This is you right now." said me pointing to the screen. "You and Ikuto are being controlled by Easter to find the Embryo."

"What the hell is the Embryo?" I asked.

"It's a magical egg that can grant wishes." said Death Cross. The screen moved to the right and I saw Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. "No." I said.

"Even they can't hear or see you." said Death Cross. "You're helpless." Damn it.

**Miki POV**

Amu-chan was then heading for me, Ran, Su, and Dia. "Now what?" I asked.

"Only one thing to do." said Ran. "Run!" And we went in different directions. "I get it now." said Dia. "That's not Amu-chan!"

"What do you mean?" asked Su.

"That's not the real Amu-chan." said Dia. "The real Amu-chan is inside."

"How do you know?" asked Mikase.

"I feel her radiance." said Dia putting a hand to her heart. "In here."

"Damn it snap out of it Hinamori!" yelled Kukai.

_Golden Victory Shoot_

That didn't do anything. "Amu-chan." said Tadase-kun as his staff turned into a sword again**(Remember in chapters 12-13 or something)**. "Snap out of it!" he yelled when their blades clashed. "Try to remember Amu-chan! Remember when your Guardian Characters were born!

"My Guardian Characters?" asked Amu-chan as she started to remember.

_Flashback_

_"Hop Step Jump!"_

_"Chara Change: From a girl who can't draw to a girl who can draw anything."_

_"Leave this to Su."_

_"What do you wish for Amu-chan?"_

Amu-chan's saber dropped to the ground as she stared. "Tadase-kun." She said. It wasn't over yet. Ikuto was charging towards Amu-chan and said "Amu we have work to do." Amu-chan's eyes widened as they turned sightless. "Yes we do." She grabbed her saber and almost stabbed Tadase-kun. "So close." I said.

"Amu-chan." said Su.

"Whenever she's in that form." said Dia. "She loses her radiance."

"So you might get X'ed again?" asked Ran.

"Probably so." said Dia. We can't let that happen. Afterwards, Ikuto and Amu-chan, weak and bruised, disappeared into the trees. "Amu-chan." said Ran.

"We were so close." said Su.

"To getting the real Amu-chan back." finished Dia.

"We'll get her back." I said.

"We believe you'll come back to us Amu-chan." we said.

**Amu POV**

Damn it. I can't believe I'm stuck in here while I have to hurt my friends. "Guys." I whispered. "I promise I'll come back."

_It's a promise_

**Rima POV**

It's been a few weeks and no one is asking where Amu is. Saaya however is pretty happy that she's gone. "Now that the slut has been removed." she said then went over to Tadase and grabbed his arm. "You have me now."

"Lay off whore." growled Tadase. We stared. I've never seen Tadase like that before. He got Saaya off of him and walked away. "Tadase wait." I said running after him. "We'll get Amu back."

"Yea but the question is when." said Tadase. I went to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he went out of my reach. "Tadase." I said. I went to lunch a while later and saw that he wasn't there." You noticed it too?" asked Kukai. I nodded.

"Guys look at this." said Yaya giving us a magazine. There was an article about an amusement park named Dream Egg Land, and at the bottom it said produced by Easter. "No way." said Kusukusu.

"We might find Amu-chi." said Yaya.

"This solid info-dechu." said Pepe.

"And it says they're having a concert to celebrate the opening." said Nagi. "A violin concert. And it's tonight."

"We gotta go." said Kukai. We nodded and Yaya went to tell Tadase. 30 minutes later, he and Kiseki ran in. "Let's go." he said. We nodded. The Guardian Characters nodded then smiled. "We'll get Amu-chan back." said Ran.

"You got it." said Miki.

"Amu-chan we're coming for you." said Su.

"I can feel her thinking about us." said Dia. "Her radiance is strong." Then it was night and the concert was supposed to start at 7. "Hurry." I said. Nagi got out his Ipod and turned his radio app to FMinter. "That's all for today's report, now keep your radios at FMinter." said the reporter. Soon, we heard violin notes. "Let's go." said Kukai.

"Look at all those X eggs." said Rhythm. So we ran as fast as we could to the amusement park. Since I was a slow runner, Nagi picked me up bridal style and carried me.

_Don't worry Amu. We're almost there._

**Me: DOUBLE CLIFFHANGER! Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned for part 3 of the _We want Amu-chan back Trilogy_: The Final Battle.**


	21. Part 3: The Final Battle

Chapter 21: We want Amu-chan back

Part 3: The Final Battle

**R****ima POV**

We just arrived at Dream Egg Land and went through the gate, which closed behind us. "It's like they were expecting us." said Tadase.

"Guys." said a voice. We turned around and saw Rikka and Hotaru. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Yaya.

"To bring Hikaru to his senses." said Rikka. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're here to save Amu-tan-dechu." said Pepe.

"And stop Easter." said Kukai.

"I'll come with you." said Rikka. "We can work together." We nodded as we went further in. The sounds of the violins grew stronger and weaker. I just hope that Amu can get her way out of this."Amu-chan." said Su.

"Her radiance." said Dia. "Is surrounded by darkness."

"DIA!" we yelled. We turned and saw X Dia. "Not again." I said.

"She got X'ed again." said Tadase.

"No way." said Mikase. Then X Dia flew ahead of us and said "Follow me. I'll take you to the top floor." What the-shouldn't she be going back to Easter? "Why are you leading us?" asked Miki.

"Because." said X Dia as she turned to us. "I'm still Amu-chan's Guardian Character. I can never be controlled by someone or something else." She then went to the other Guardian Characters. "Ok here's the plan." she said. "To start this off, you'll have to be X'ed like me."

"WHAT!?" we yelled.

"Why?" asked Yaya.

"Because Easter would think we gave up on our dreams." said X Dia. "That we would be X eggs. Ready?" We hesitated then nodded. "Alright." said Dia. "Here goes." She started to glow and soon a bright light appeared. The light disappeared and saw that all of the Guardian Characters looked different. Ran was wearing a dark rose pink two-piece cheerleading outfit and black tennis shoes. Instead of her hair being in one ponytail, it was in pigtails. her visor was replaced with a dark rose pink heart clip with an X. "Whoa." she said.

Miki looked the same except her blouse was dark blue and the spade on her cap was dark blue with an X and Su looked the same except her outfit was dark green and her bandana was black with a dark green clover with an X. "Why is it Amu-chi's Guardian Characters?" asked Yaya.

"Made more sense." said Dia as we sweatdropped. "Let's go." I said. Everyone nodded as we went inside. There was an area that looked like a carnival when the Guardian Characters stopped suddenly. "What's up?" asked Kukai.

"I sense X eggs." said X Ran.

"And there's alot." said X Miki. They weren't kidding. Out of nowhere, there were hundreds of X eggs. "Now what?" asked Yaya.

"We're surrounded-dechu." said Pepe. I looked at Nagi and he nodded in agreement. "Leave them to us." he said.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Clown Drop_

_Chara Nani: Beat Jumper_

"Go guys." I said.

"We're counting on you." said Tadase as they ran off. The X eggs were about to follow them until Nagi said "Wait."

"We're your opponents." I said.

_Juggling Party_

_Blaze Shoot_

"Go Rima go Nagi!" Mikase was cheering.

"Good luck." said Temari. Damn these X eggs know how to fight. We can't even hit them. "Great." I said. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." said Nagi. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." We stood back to back while X eggs were floating above us. "I've got it." said Nagi.

"What?" I asked.

"Temari."

"As you wish." said Temari.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Yamoto Maihime_

I stared as Nagi character transformed with Temari. "Long time no see Rima-chan." he said as Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko?" I asked.

"Whoa." said Mikase.

"What do we do now?" asked Kusukusu.

"Rima-chan." said Nadeshiko. "Let's combine our powers." I nodded as I took "her" hand. "Just follow my rhythm." she said.

"Ok." I said and we started dancing.

_Charming_

_Beautiful_

_Queen's Waltz_

A bright light appeared and all of the X eggs were being purified. "Nice one guys." said Rhythm. Soon, the eggs went back to their owners and we detransformed. "We did it." said Kusukusu. "We purified the X eggs."

"Indeed." said Temari.

"You guys rock." said Rhythm. I noticed that Nagihiko changed genders. "Hey. Why are you still in Nadeshiko-mode?" I asked.

"No reason." he said. "I'm still me regardless so don't worry about it."

**Rikka POV**

We left Nagihiko-senpai and Rima-senpai and entered a weird looking tower. "This place is creepy." said Hotaru.

"Someone's here." said Tadase-senpai as he stopped. There was someone there but I can't make out who it is. "No way." said Kukai-senpai.

"Kairi!?" asked Yaya-senpai.

"Why is he here-dechu." said Pepe.

"I sense X egg energy coming from him." said Daichi.

"I can feel it too." said Candy.

"Is he being controlled by X eggs?" asked Hotaru.

"If we're gonna go through we'll have to fight." said Tadase-senpai.

"Whoa there hold up!"

_Yaya no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Candy Baby_

"Tadase, Rikka-tan. Just leave things here to me." said Yaya-senpai. "Believe in me." We looked dumbfounded. "Yaya-senpai uh what are you doing?" I asked.

"What's gotten into you Yuiki-san?" asked Tadase-senpai.

"That's so not the way you reacted to Rima-tan!" yelled Yaya-senpai. "Besides I'm not alone."

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Sky Jack_

"Leave things here to us." said Kukai-senpai with a smirk.

"They're right." said a voice. We looked up and saw Utau-senpai. "Utau-chan." said Tadase-senpai.

"I came to help." said Utau-senpai. "Only for Ikuto."

"Let's go." said Tadase-senpai. Utau-senpai and I nodded as we left Kukai-senpai and Yaya-senpai with Kairi-senpai.

**Yaya POV**

Tadase and the others went ahead while Kukai and I took care of Kairi. "Good." said Kukai. "I finally get to kick his ass."

"Yea." I said. "Let's go."

_Golden Victory Shoot_

_Go Go Gumball Blaster_

Kairi blocked them with his sword as though it was nothing. "My turn." he said.

_Thunder Blade_

Damn he's fast. We could barely dodge it. "Let me try-dechu." said Pepe-chan.

_Chara Nani: Dear Baby_

"Let me try this again." I said.

_New Special Finishing Attack:_

_Merry Merry Double Block_

Kairi started staggering, meaning that he was about to fall asleep.

_Go Go Little Duckies_

"Now's my chance." I said then randomly got out a whistle and blew it. The ducks made a wall. "Little duckies scrum!" I yelled. "Go go!" Kairi sweatdropped and drew his sword. The ducks quacked, making him jump. "Kukai now." I said.

"Ok." said Kukai.

_Golden Victory Shoot_

The attack hit Kairi head on. "Now that he's weakened." said Kukai. "Let's purify him."

_Candy Victory_

The X eggs started floating out of him and turned back to normal. Kairi turned back to normal and fell unconsious. "Everything's taken care here-dechu." said Pepe.

"But up ahead." said Kukai. I nodded.

**Tadase POV**

We're almost to the roof and I have a bad feeling that Amu-chan may never turn back to normal. We saw a door and heard the violins stop then play again. "Amu-chan." said X Ran.

"Let's go." I said. Everyone nodded as I opened the door. We're on some sort of balcony and we see Amu-chan, Ikuto-niisan, and Hikaru-kun. "Hikaru." said Rikka-chan.

"Ah so you came." said Hikaru-kun as Amu-chan and Ikuto-niisan stopped playing to look at us. "Amu-chan." said X Su.

"She's white as a ghost." said X Miki.

"Let's go." I said.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Platinum Royal_

_Chara Nani: Seraphic Charm_

_Chara Nani: Pure Feeling_

"You can character transform?" asked Utau-chan.

"Yea." said Rikka-chan. "Now let's do this."

_Holy Crown_

_White Wing_

And soon, the battle began. Utau-chan and Rikka-chan were fighting Ikuto while I was fighting Amu-chan. _That was a bad idea._ I thought. But it's for a good cause.

_Holy Saber_

"Come on let me at 'em." said Il. "El switch out."

"Roger that." said El.

_Chara Nani: Lunatic Charm_

_Nightmare Lorelei_

"Hikaru listen." said Rikka-chan. "You don't have to do this."

"I have to." said Hikaru-kun. "In order to find the Embryo."

"_That's_ what this is about?" asked Utau-chan. "You don't deserve it." Then out of nowhere, I saw the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key lying on the ground and they both started to glow. "What's going on?" asked X Ran.

"The Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key are glowing." said X Miki.

"Ran get the lock." said X Dia. "Su get the key."

"Got it." said X Ran and X Su. They grabbed the lock and key and said "Now what."

"It's time to unlock the Humpty Lock." said X Dia.

"You should have said that sooner." said X Miki. X Ran and X Su connected the two and this bright light appeared and I blacked out.

"Yo Tadase."

I opened my eyes and saw what was in that bright light. Where's everyone else? I looked in front of me and saw another Guardian egg. It looked like Kiseki's but it was yellow with a white crown. Then a Guardian Character appeared. He kinda looks like Kiseki and wears exactly what Rhythm wears except the headphones are replaced with a white crown**(His clothes are white and yellow if you didn't know)**. "Yo I'm Dakota." he said. "I represent your radiance." I stood there stunned. This Guardian Character was mine? "My radiance?" I asked.

"Right." said Dakota. "Just like Dia."

"You know Amu-chan and the others?" I asked.

"Of course." said Dakota. "Let's get to it."

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Platinum Shine_

**(Think of Beat Jumper's clothes except no headphones and they are white and yellow.)**

"Whoa." I said speechless.

"On with the show." said Dakota.

_Wish Upon A Star:_

_Shooting Star Shower_

Soon, Amu-chan was sucked in as well as her Guardian Characters, who weren't X'ed. "Welcome back Amu-chan." I said.

"Tadase-kun?" she asked. "Where are we?"

"Amu-chan." said Ran.

"You ok?" asked Miki.

"Amu-chan you're back." said Su.

"Thank goodness." said Dia. "Now let's get to work."

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Amulet Diamond_

Then Ikuto-niisan was sucked in and Yoru, who appeared out of nowhere. "Amu." said Ikuto-niisan.

"Hey." said Amu-chan.

"Ikuto's back-nya!" yelled Yoru. Then the Humpty Lock glowed and another bright light appeared.

_Chara Nani: Amulet Fortune_

_Chara Nani: Seven Seas Treasure_

_Chara Nani: Platinum King_

We all stared at each other as we saw our new character transformations. Amu-chan looked like a bride, Ikuto-niisan looked like a cat pirate, and I looked like a king rapper or something. "Whoa." I said. "What's going on?"

"Yo Tadase"

"Tadase what's going on?" Did I just character transform with Dakota _and _Kiseki? Then that must mean that Amu-chan did a four-way character transformation. The light disappeared and we were all on the top floor. "What the hell?" asked Hikaru-kun.

"Guys." said Rikka-chan. "Is that a new character transformation?"

"Looks like it." said Utau-chan.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Amu-chan.

"We came to help out." said Il-chan. "Now about these X eggs."

"Oh right." said Amu-chan. "Sorry.

_Negative Heart: Lock On  
Open Heart_

The eggs disappeared and a pure white egg sparkled in the sky. "Is that the Embryo?" asked Utau-chan.

"Yea." said Ikuto-niisan. "I heard Hikaru telling us about it."

"It's mine!" yelled Hikaru-kun as he tried to grab it.

"DON'T!"

We turned and saw Rikka-chan tackle Hikaru-kun. "Rikka." said Amu-chan.

"Rikka-chan." said Hotaru.

"Why." said Rikka-chan. "Why do you care so much about the Embryo!?" I heard the door open and saw the others. "Hey guys how's-what's with the new character transformations?" asked Yuiki-san.

"Yea they look weird." said Mashiro-san.

"And did you guys bring Ikuto back?" asked Souma-kun.

"And now what's going on?" asked Fujisaki-kun. We turned our attention to Rikka-chan and Hikaru-kun. "Tell me damn it." she said.

"The Embryo is a magical egg that can make dreams come true." replied Hikaru-kun with no emotions. I wonder why.

"All he cares about is making his dream come true?" asked Ran.

"I guess." said Miki.

"I wonder." said Dia. "Why does he only care about that?"

"Why do you only care about the Embryo?" asked Rikka-chan. "Don't you care about me?"

"Ok what's going on?" asked Souma-kun.

"Oh we thought you knew." said Mashiro-san.

"Rikka-tan is in love with Hikaru-chi." said Yuiki-san. Then out of nowhere, the X eggs that were purified came back. "What the- I thought they were purified." said Fujisaki-kun.

"What the hell-nya!" yelled Yoru. Soon, our character transformations timed out and we character transformed into our usual transformations. The X eggs mushed together and turned into a giant X egg. "What the hell?" asked Souma-kun. Then an X character hatched. "A GIANT X CHARACTER!?" we yelled.

"That's amazing." said Fujisaki-kun. Out of nowhere, the X character started crying.

"So many X eggs." said Ran.

"So many hearts' eggs." said Miki.

"All their dreams." said Su.

"Of what they wanna be." said Dia. Then I realize. All of the X eggs were sad for some reason but I don't know what it is. Probably because they haven't fufilled their dreams. Soon, Yuiki-san started bawling along with Pepe. "Yaya can that racket!" yelled Utau-chan.

"But you're crying too Utau-chan." cried Yuiki-san. I saw tears fall down her face.

"Kukai you can't cry now." said Daichi.

"I know that damn it." said Kukai as he wiped tears from his face. Everyone was crying except for Hikaru-kun. "Aren't you sad?" I asked.

"There's no point to crying." said Hikaru-kun. "It's pointless and worthless."

"You damn liar!" yelled Amu-chan. We turned to her. "Why do you say it's worthless?" she asked. "Nothing is worthless."

"That's right." said Mashiro-san. "They're in this world because something or someone needs them." The X character stopped crying and looked down at us.

_Negative Heart: lock On  
Open Heart: Full Volume_

There were hearts everywhere and I saw that the X character was smiling as it was purified. Then the eggs disappeared and we detransformed. "What about the Embryo?" asked Rhythm.

"I thought you guys figured it out." said Dia. "The Embryo is Hikaru-kun's heart's egg."

"What!?" we asked. We saw the Embryo turn from pure white to a heart's egg and went into Hikaru-kun. "It was shining brightly looking for him." continued Dia.

"Why don't you guys say we go home." said Yuiki-san. We nodded. "Who's the Guardian Character?" asked Souma-kun pointing to Dakota. "I'm Dakota. I represent Tadase's radiance."

"You have another Guardian Character!?" everyone asked.

"Shocker to me too." I said. I noticed that Dia slightly blushed. I think they'll start a relationship soon. So we were walking home until Miki went over to me and said "Thanks for caring for me."

"Welcome." I said.

"See ya." said Kiseki before he kissed her. Everyone awed. Ran, Su, and Dia thanked Souma-kun, Yuiki-san, and Fujisaki-kun. I'm glad everything worked out. "Hey where's Ikuto and Utau-chan?" asked Yuiki-san.

"They probably left." said Mashiro-san. Kusukusu giggled and Mikase nodded. Everyone walked ahead of me until Amu-chan came over. "Hey." she said.

"Hey." I said back.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me." said Amu-chan. "Thanks Tadase-kun. I really appreciate it." She kissed my cheek and walked off. Soon, I was home and took the night off.

**Me: That's it! The trilogy is over. That doesn't mean it's the end of the story. I only have a few chapters left until it ends for real and I might make a sequel. Stay tuned for chapter 22: The Senior Dance.**


	22. The Senior Dance

Chapter 22: The Senior Dance

Amu POV

I'm really happy that Easter was destroyed and Hikaru-kun has his feelings back, which made him asked Rikka out. It was lunch and we were really excited about the Senior Dance, the last dance of the year and only juniors and seniors can attend. "I can't wait for next week." said Yaya.

"Neither can I." said Candy.

"So who are you boys going with?" asked Rima.

"Let me see." said Kukai as he put a hand on his chin. "Just kidding. You girls of course."

"I knew you would." I said. "Welcome to the gang Dakota."

"Nice to be here." said Dakota as he gave a thumbs up. "So cute." said Dia as she had hearts in her eyes. Dakota turned to her and blushed. "Is there something we should know about?" asked Tadase-kun.

"Like about you two as a couple." said Ran.

"What!?" asked Dia as she blushed. "No not at all!"

"Sure about that?" I asked.

"Amu-chan." whined Dia. Soon, school was over and we were all spending the night at Kukai's. "Hey guys let's play truth of dare." said Yaya.

"It'll be fun-dechu." said Pepe.

"Alright." said Nagihiko. "Hotori-kun truth or dare?"

"Dare." said Tadase-kun.

"Whoa." said Kukai. "I was expecting him to say truth."

"I dare you to kiss Yaya-chan."

"WHAT!?" We yelled. Nagihiko nodded. Kukai and I gave him a death glare. "Nagihiko." I growled.

"Fujisaki." growled Kukai.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!" we yelled.

"Just do it Hotori-kun." said Nagihiko.

"Gomen Amu-chan." said Tadase-kun as he kissed Yaya's cheek. "Wrong place." said Nagihiko. "But I'll accept that."

"Yuiki-san truth or dare?" asked Tadase-kun.

"Dare dare dare!" yelled Yaya as she jumped around.

"I dare you to pop Souma-kun's soccer ball."

"What!?" asked Yaya.

"Tadase you're a dead man." said Kukai.

"Ok ok." said Tadase-kun. "It's either that or get drunk." Tadase-kun gives scary dares. Kukai went into the kitchen and gave a bottle of beer to Yaya and a needle and his soccer ball. "Choose." he said. Yaya hestitated before grabbing the bottle and drinking it as fast as she could. Soon, she started laughing histerically. "She did the dare." said Rima. "Now who's gonna take her place?"

"Kukai carry me." said Yaya as she crawled on Kukai.

"She's gone crazy-dechu." said Pepe.

"Yaya-chan hang in there." said Candy. Kukai picked up Yaya bridal style and carried her out of the room. "Where's he going?" asked Ran.

"Probably to the bathroom." said Miki.

"I'll see what's up." said Daichi and he flew out of the room. "So we wait?" I asked.

"Probably so." said Nagihiko. "Now Rima-chan-"

"As you wish." said Rima as she kissed him. I snuggled up to Tadase-kun and was about to fall asleep until Kukai came back in with Yaya and they were both soaking wet.

"Did you two-"

"No." said Kukai. "Damn faucet."

"Anyway." said Yaya. "Rima-tan truth or dare?"

"I'm not gonna do anything stupid so truth." said Rima.

"Who did you like before Nagi?" asked Yaya. "Who was your first crush?" Nagihiko's eyes widened. "Well." said Rima. "It was Kirishima-kun in elementary school but he turned me down."

"Kirishima-kun!?" asked Nagihiko. "You used to like him."

"Until he rejected me." said Rima. "Then I promised not to love anymore. Until I met you."

"And now he rejects turning you down." said Nagihiko.

"Amu truth or dare?" asked Rima.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to pull the trigger on Tadase." said Rima. Tadase-kun's eyes widened. "Don't Amu-chan." he said.

"I promised not to say it." I said. "Even though he's my pri-I mean my knight in shining armor."

"Sorry but a dare's a dare." said Rima. I sighed. "Sorry Tadase-kun." I said. "That I'm calling you a prince." I covered my mouth but it was too late. Tadase Chara Changed and stood on top of a table. "I AM NO MERE PRINCE! I AM A KING! THE KING OF KINGS! BOW DOWN LOYAL SUBJECTS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I sweatdropped. "Nagihiko truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." said Nagihiko.

"I dare you to commit suicide." I smirked.

"Amu how could you!" yelled Rima as she started crying.

"Kidding." I said. "I dare you to insult comedy."

"He wouldn't dare." growled Rima.

"Sorry Rima-chan." said Nagihiko as he did a Bala-balance the wrong way. Then Rima Chara Changed. "YOU DAMN BASTARD!" she yelled. "YOUR TIMING AND POSE WERE WAY OFF! WATCH THE MASTER!"

_BALA-BALANCE!_

The whole room was silent. The Chara Change wore off and Rima cried in a corner. "Nagi how could you." she said.

"Gomen Rima-chan." said Nagihiko as he sweatdropped. "Now Souma-kun truth or dare?"

"Dare." said Souma-kun.

"I dare you to kiss Hotori-kun." said Nagihiko.

"DAMN YOU NAGIHIKO/NAGI/FUJISAKI/KUN!" we yelled. Kukai and Tadase-kun kissed their knuckles before fist pumpng. "Fair enough." said Nagihiko. Soon, it got late and we went to bed.

The next day the boys were making breakfast(again) and we left for school. "Tadase-sama." said Yamabuki-san as she ran over. "Will you go to the dance with me?" she asked with hearts in her eyes.

"How can I say this?" asked Tadase-kun. "No." We staretd laughing as we left Yamabuki-san. Then Akisa-san came over and asked Nagihiko. "No." he said before turning away. "Sorry but I already got a date." We left her heart-broken and soon, Ikuto, Kirishima-kun, and Kairi asked us. "No." we said including the girl Guardian Characters.

"Come on." said Captain, Ikuto's new Guardian Character, who was a cat pirate**(Now you can see why his name is Captain)**. Soon, class was over and we went to the courtyard.

**Dia POV**

While our Character Bearers were talking, we went in a bush because Kiseki wants to discuss about him taking over the world or something. Dakota dragged me over to somewhere private during his speech. "Yes Dakota?" I asked while slightly blushing.

"Well." said Dakota before he started blushing. "Will you go to the dance with me?" Now my face was red. "Um." Now what do I do? Amu-chan help. "Um sure." I stuttered.

"Cool." said Dakota givng me a thumbs up, making me blush then smile. Out of nowhere, Kiseki burst in on us. "HOW DARE YOU TALK IN FRONT OF THE KING!" he yelled.

"Here he goes." said Daichi while sweatdropping.

"Miki handle your boyfriend." said Ran.

"I got it." said Miki as she flew over to Kiseki. "Kiseki can you stop yelling?" she asked in her sweet voice. Kiseki turned to her and quickly blushed. "Sure." he said.

"Now Kiseki." said Miki. "What would you do if you were crowned king of the world?"

"Make you my queen." said Kiseki. "That way we can rule the world together."

"Oh Kiseki." said Miki.

"Oh God-dechu." said Pepe sweatdropping.

"Shut up commoner!" yelled Kiseki and Miki pointing to her.

"Miki called Pepe a commoner." said Ran.

"I'm not a commoner-dechu!" yelled Pepe. "I'm a baby-dechu!"

**Yaya POV**

The week went by fast and pretty soon, it was the night of the dance. I heard that you didn't need to dress up but since it was the last dance, the principal is making us dress up. I'm wearing a red dress, black flats, and my famous red bows. Mom and Tsubasa stared in awe while Dad broke in tears. "Well see ya later." I said as me, Candy-chan, and Pepe-chan and I walked outside and headed to the school.

**Rima POV**

"Rima hurry." said Kusukusu.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said as I fixed my hair. I'm wearing a white dress with a black bow on the side, and black flats. "Let's go." said Mikase as I said good bye to my mom and walked out the door to meet up with Nagi.

**Amu POV**

"Ok here goes." I said while Miki got out her paintbrush.

_Drew Draw Drawn_

I'm wearing a pink strapless dress with white on the bottom and black flats**(I don't like heels so that's why I'm making the girls wear flats)**. "Ok you guys let's go." I said.

"Why aren't we dressing up?" asked Su.

"Because we agreed that all of the Guardian Characters would dress up at the same time." I said as I grabbed my purse. "That includes you Miki."

"Even though I'm a tomboy I don't mind." said Miki. "Because Kiseki would see how cute I look."

"Here she goes." said Ran sweatdropping.

"We have to meet up with the others." said Dia. I walked out the door and left my dad in tears. I was at the school gate until I saw the boys in tuxedos. "You guys ready?" asked Kukai.

"Yea." said the Guardian Characters.

_Drew Draw Drawn_

The boy Guardian Characters were in suits and ties while the girl Guardian Characters were in dresses. "Let's go." said Tadase-kun as he grabbed my hand. We walked inside to see the principal saying there will be a contest for the King and Queen of the school. "That sounds fun." said Rima. "I think I'll enter."

"And me." said Yaya.

"And me." I said. The boys entered as well as we did and we started to dance. "Ok everyone the moment you've all been waiting for." said the principal with some excitement in her voice. "It's time to vote for the King and Queen of the school!" All Queen canidates please step forwards." Yaya, Rima, Saaya, Akisa, and I step forward and the principal calls for the boys and we see Tadase-kun, Kukai, Nagi, Kirishima-kun, Kairi, and Ikuto. "We'll start with the girls." said the principal as she opens an envelope.

"And the Queen of the school is-"

**Me: Ok minna time to vote to see who you want to be King and Queen.**

**Queen canidates:**

**Amu  
Rima  
Yaya  
Saaya  
Akisa**

**King canidates:**

**Tadase  
Nagihiko  
Kukai  
Ikuto  
Kirishima-kun  
Kairi**

**Vote in your reviews and whoever has the most votes is the King and Queen of the school. Choose carefully and find out in the next chapter. And if you can't choose, you don't have to vote. Stay tuned.**


	23. Updates

Chapter 23: Updates

**Hey everyone,** **the next chapter will be up soon but here are the results now:**

**Tadamu-2 votes**

**Rimahiko-2 votes**

**Kukaya-1 vote**

**And I forgot to tell you:**

**1st place- King and Queen  
2nd place- Prince and Princess  
3rd place- Joker and Jester(Joker-girl, jester-boy)**

**Vote quickly before you get bad results. Stay tuned for chapter 24: Graduation.**


	24. Graduation

Chapter 24: Graduation

**Ok everyone your votes have been counted. Keep reading to see the results.**

**Amu POV**

"And the Queen is." we all waited as the principal opened the envelope. "Hinamori Amu!" We all cheered and Yamabuki-san gave me a death glare. "Great job Amu-chi!" yelled Yaya.

"And now time for the boys." said the principal as she opened another envelope. _Please be Tadase-kun._ I begged. _Please be him and not anyone else. Especially Ikuto._ "And the King is Hotori Tadase!" yelled the principal as the crowd cheered. "Yes." said Kukai.

"Tadase you're finally a King." said Kiseki.

"But wait." said the principal. "Whoever gets second place has the title Prince and Princess. so everyone cast your votes." We all wait 10 minutes and the principal stepped up on stage again. "And the Princess of the school is." she said. "Mashiro Rima!" Rima stepped up and took the crown from her hand and placed it on her head. "She looks cute in that." I whisper to Tadase-kun.

"Indeed." he whispered back. "Let's just hope the P-word is Fujisaki-kun."

"Don't worry." I said as I placed a bucket behind my chair. "And the Prince is Fujisaki Nagihiko." said the principal and the crowd cheered. "Did she just say prince?" asked Tadase-kun as he Chara Changed. I quickly placed the bucket on his head and he turned to normal. "Now time for the Joker and Jester." We waited another 10 minutes until the Principal said "And our Joker is Yuiki Yaya." Yaya stepped up and took her crown. "Please let the Jester be Kukai." she prayed.

"And the Jester is Kukai Souma." said the principal. Yaya jumped and cheered as Kukai took his crown. "We now have our rulers of the school." said the principal. I looked and saw Kirishima-kun, Ikuto, and Kairi give the finger to the boys and Yamabuki-san and Yukinari-san gave the finger to us. "Everyone dance the night away." said the principal as she left the stage.

**Miki POV**

I'm glad that Amu-chan and Tadase-kun got first place. I was waiting for Kiseki to show up until Yoru appeared out of nowhere. "Hey Miki-nya." he said.

"Hey Yoru." I said flatly.

"Wanna dance-nya?" he asked as he held out his paw.

"No thanks." I said. "I'm waiting for someone else."

"You mean that wannabe king-nya?" asked Yoru. "Forget it-nya."

"Kiseki is not a wannabe." I said. "He's my king."**(How cute)**. Yoru flew away and Kiseki flew towards me. "Hey Miki." he said. "Will you-"

"I knew you would ask." I said as I grabbed his hand and went to the dance floor.

**Dia POV**

Where's Dakota? He promised to dance with me. I saw that Miki was dancing with Kiseki and Daichi was dancing with Candy. "Hey." I jumped as Dakota came out from behind me. "You scared me." I said. He gave me a smirk and led me to the dance floor.

**Mikase POV**

Does Rhythm ever stop eating? I guess not. I went over to the table and said "Are we gonna dance or not?" Rhythm turned around and said "Of course." He finished his food and grabbed my hand. "About time." I said.

"Sorry." he said. "I have a big appetite."

"Just like my sister." I said. Since the night was almost over and we would go to college soon and not see each other for a while, we shared one last kiss before graduation.

**Yaya POV**

I had a sad look on my face because I didn't want to tell Kukai that I'll be going away soon for college. "You ok?" he asked. I looked up. "What? Oh yea I'm fine." I gave him a fake smile but he didn't buy it. "Come on." he said. "Tell me what's wrong." I dragged him to an empty hallway and started explaining. His eyes widened as he pulled me into a hug. "This true?" he asked.

"Yea." I said. "But we'll see each other in the summer."

"Point taken." said Kukai. "Make sure to tell Daichi."

"Candy-chan's gonna take care of that." I said. "I don't think he'll be happy."

"Once he understands, he will." said Kukai.

**Amu POV**

"What college are you going to?" I asked Tadase-kun. We took a little break from dancing and hung out at the buffet table. "Seiyo University." he said. My eyes widened as I hugged him. "That's where I'm going." I said. "I hope we see each other."

"I think the Guardian Characters will be happy to hear it." said Tadase-kun.

"I think they already are." I said pointing to a corner, where I saw the Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Kiseki, and Dakota were cheering and hugging each other. "Hey Amu-chan guess what?" asked Ran.

"The boys are going to the same college as us." said Miki.

"Isn't that great?" asked Su.

"I know." I said. "Tadase-kun already told me."

"Why'd you have to ruin the surprise?" asked Ran.

"Sorry." said Tadase-kun. "Couldn't help it."

After the dance a few days later, we were practicing for Graduation, which was later on this week. We were all paired up with either a boy or girl. I was lucky to be partnered with Tadase-kun and Kukai got paired up with one of his fangirls. Nagihiko was unlucky to get Kirishima-kun, Yaya got Yamabuki-san, and Rima got one of her fanboys. The practice went on for three days until it was finally the day. I looked in the crowd and saw my parents and Ami, Tadase-kun's parents, Rima's mom, Kukai's brothers and parents, Yaya's parents and brother, and Nagihiko's mother and grandmother. I also saw Minami and Wakana from Seiyo Teen TV and it looks like they're commentating our graduation or something. Then music played and it was finally time to start.

**It's time for Seiyo Teen TV, the only TV show where you learn all of the teen drama in Seiyo. And here are your hostesses, Minami and Wakana. (Minami is bold italics and Wakana is italics)**

_**"Hey everyone it's your fellow comentators Minami-chan and Wakana-chan coming to you live from Seiyo High for its annual graduation!"**_

_"So Minami-chan. What do you think of this year's bunch?"_

_**"Well they look ready to move on to their lives but some I think will still be in 12th grade for another year."**_

_"Here come the first pair. Aoyama-kun and Akisa-san walk down the isle in really cute clothes. I mean look at Akisa-san's dress."_

_**"You're right Wakana-chan. I bet she chose that dress only to impress Fujisaki Nagihiko."**_

_"OMG Minami-chan would you look at that!"_

_**"Yes I do. Here comes Hinamori Amu and Hotori Tadase holding hands. Now isn't that cute."**_

_"Well they are dating so yea."_

**_"Here comes Nagi and Kirishima-kun and they don't look too happy being paired with each other."_**

_"Well they are in love with the same girl so I wouldn't be surprised."_

_**"Look here comes Kukai Souma."**_

_"Now doesn't he look dashing."_

**_"And last but not least Yuiki Yaya and Yamabuki Saaya."_**

_"It doesn't look like they're really close friends."_

**_"Well they both hate each other like Nagi and Kirishima-kun but they're not in love with the same boy."_**

_"And now the students are taking their seats while the principal comes to the stage."_

**_"Let's see what happens."_**

**Rima POV**

We watch the principal walk on the stage and read a speech she does every year during Graduation. "Will Nikaidou-sensei's class please come forth?" she asked. We all stood up and headed towards the stage. They were calling out our names and I heard Amu's and Tadase's names while everyone cheered and clapped. I heard Nagi's name and Kirishima-kun's name and saw him smirk at me.

"Mashiro Rima."

I smoothed out my dress as I walked on stage and saw Nagi and the others clapping. I walked off stage and went back to my seat. After all of our names have been called, we sat down as went through the other four classes until the principal said "Will the class of 2017 please stand?"**(I'm graduating high school in 2017 so that's why I put that year instead of 2013)** We all stood up and everyone yelled and cheered. I looked at Nagi and he mouthed _We did it_. I smiled then giggled. Then the ceremony was over and we all went to say good bye to Hikaru and Rikka before going home. "I'll miss you guys." said Rikka.

"So will I." said Hikaru.

"We'll miss you guys too." said Amu.

"And we'll promise we'll visit." said Tadase.

**(Few weeks later)**

"Rima let's go." said Mom.

"Coming." I said. I dragged my suitcase and Kusukusu and Mikase flew out of my room after me. "Why aren't we going to the same college as Nagi?" asked Kusukusu.

"I don't know." I said. "But we'll see him again."

"I heard that Amu and Tadase we're going to the same college." said Mikase.

"And Yaya's going to a college in England, which really upsets Kukai."

"Yea I can tell cause Daichi's fading." I said. I got into the car and my mom drove off to Seiyo college**(They are two different schools)**.

**Me: I hope you guys are happy with the results. Just so you know, this is the last chapter and I promise I will make three sequels one for each couple. Ja ne minna and hope you enjoyed this fanfic.**


End file.
